HunHan Attack
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Last Chapter, Update!] Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**HunHan Attack**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang sibuk memainkan _smartphone_-nya ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Kyungsoo. Gadis manis keturunan China itu tersenyum kadang-kadang, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya intens.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Luhan? Seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugas, bukan bermain ponsel seperti itu. Tugas ini harus di kumpulkan besok, jika tidak aku pastikan kau akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan 15 putaran penuh." Tegur Kyungsoo agak sedikit kesal dengan Luhan.

Luhan hanya memandang Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada _smartphone_-nya. "Kan ada kau yang membantuku. Jadi aku tidak akan berlari 15 putaran di lapangan sekolah." Jawab Luhan enteng.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kali ini aku tidak akan membantumu, Lu. Sebentar lagi kelulusan kita, dan aku ingin melihatmu berusaha." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tangannya menulis dengan cepat diatas bukunya. Menuliskan jawaban yang ia dapat dari soal-soal yang ada di dalam buku tugasnya.

Luhan menyimpan _smartphone_-nya diatas meja kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapan memohon yang mematikan di tambah _aegyo_ yang akan membuat siapa saja luluh. Termasuk Kyungsoo, mungkin.

**Trep!**

Luhan mengatupkan tangannya dan kemudian ia memohon pada Kyungsoo. "Ayolah, Kyungie! Kumohon bantu aku untuk tugas kali ini saja. Kau akan tega membuatku kehabisan nafas saat berlari karena di hukum? Lalu, kau akan tega membiarkanku mati muda? Aku ada kencan dengan Sehun malam ini. Dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugasku. _Jebaaaallll_~!"

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja menulis dengan santai.

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Semoga saja cara ini berhasil.

"Tidak, Xiao Lu."

**Jleb!**

Ingin sekali saat ini Luhan menggebrak meja. Jawaban macam apa itu? Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah perhatian jika itu masalah cinta.

"Hiks… Kyungie~ _Jeballll_… Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja. Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan belajar dan aku akan berusaha sendiri." Luhan masih memohon. Ia bertahan dengan _aegyo_ mautnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan. "Benar?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Janji?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Aku janji, Kyung. Aku janji." Ucapnya yakin. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya. "Huff… Baiklah. Kau aku lepaskan kali ini. Pergilah bersama Sehun dan aku akan membuatkanmu tugas untuk besok. Tapi kau harus berjanji, kalau kau akan berusaha untuk kelulusan setelah ini. _Arra_?"

Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo. Memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Aku janji, Kyung! Aku janji. Aaaa~ kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Senang rasanya jika Luhan merasa senang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kkamjong! Aku pergi dulu." Sehun memakai sepatunya dan kemudian hendak membuka pintu. Meninggalkan orang yang dia panggil 'Kkamjong' yang belum menyahuti sedari tadi.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana, Odult?"

"Aku ada kencan. Dengan Luhan. Kau tau, kan… Orang yang sudah punya pacar itu selalu kencan pada saat malam-malam tertentu." Odult, -nama panggilan dari _roommate_-nya untuk Sehun- itu hanya tertawa garing. Sok sekali dia. Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar =_='

Kkamjong, -atau bernama asli Kim Jongin- hanya mendengus. Ia mencoba kembali berkutat pada buku fisika-nya. "Kau mengejekku?" Serunya tidak terima. Memang, dia kalah dalam hal cinta dari teman satu kamarnya itu.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak mengejek. Tapi itu kenyataan, Kkamjong!" Tawanya semakin agak keras.

Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar Sehun dengan kotak pensilnya. Namun yang Jongin dengar adalah suara 'BLAM' yang sangat keras, menandakan bahwa Sehun sudah kabur duluan. Jongin menarik nafas gusar.

"Sialan kau, Odult." Jongin hanya bisa mendengus saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel milik Jongin bergetar di atas meja yang sedang ia gunakan untuk belajar. Jongin meraih ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan kemudian membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Xiao Deer**

'**Selamat malam, **_**Uri**_** Kkamjong ^^ Kau tentu tau kan aku ada kencan dengan Sehun malam ini? Boleh aku minta bantuan? Kyungsoo sedang sendirian di apartemen, dia sedang mengerjakan tugasku yang menumpuk. Jadi, kau harus menemaninya sampai aku pulang. Tidak ada penolakan!"**

Jongin kesal. Pasangan Sehun – Luhan itu menyebalkan. Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Jika Sehun senang sekali mengatai dirinya, maka Luhan adalah orang yang senang memerintahnya. Dan keduanya sangat suka jika Jongin menderita.

**To : Xiao Deer**

'**Tidak mau. Aku lelah. Aku baru pulang latihan dan aku juga sedang belajar.'**

_SENDING~_

Oke, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, ponselnya bergetar kembali. Jongin sudah tau, kalau itu adalah Luhan. Sahabatnya, yang juga pacar Sehun.

**From : Xiao Deer**

'**Aku akan membelikanmu CD Michael Jackson yang melegenda besok sore. Bagaimana?'**

_Oh, god!_

**To : Xiao Deer**

'**Oke. Aku akan ke apartemenmu. Tapi ingat, kau harus menepati janjimu."**

Jongin bersiap mengambil jaket _hoodie_-nya dan mengambil tas selempag miliknya. Jujur saja, ia sangat lelah malam ini karena ia baru saja pulang dari latihan _dance_ sekolah. Dan lagi, ia belum mengerjakan tugas fisika-nya.

Tapi ini semua demi CD Michael Jackson yang melegenda yang Luhan janjikan padanya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya (bersama Sehun), Jongin membuka kembali pesan yang masuk.

**From : Xiao Deer**

'**Aku janji ^^ Haha, kau memang yang paling tampan nomor dua, Kkamjong. Oke, jaga Kyungsoo, **_**ne**_**? **_**Annyeong**_**…'**

Hah~ Luhan menyebalkan.

Jongin mengunci pintu apartemennya. Tidak apa jika Sehun pulang duluan, krena Sehun juga memegang kunci apartemen juga.

Jongin segera mengendarai motor _sport_ miliknya dan melaju menuju apartemen yang ditempati Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo.

_8 p.m._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu. _Siapa malam-malam seperti ini yang bertamu, ya?_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Cklek.

Yang Kyungsoo lihat saat ini adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit _tan_ dan rambut hitam yang berantakan. Memakai jaket _hoodie_ berwarna hijau tua dan juga membawa sekotak pizza.

"Jongin? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Iya, pria itu adalah Jongin. Sahabatnya bersama Luhan dan Sehun.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Luhan menyuruhku menemanimu untuk mengerjakan tugas karena dia sedang kencan dengan Odult. Jadi aku kemari." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian tersenyum manis. "Oh… Padahal aku tidak apa-apa kalau sendirian juga, aku sudah terbiasa. Hm, kalau begitu ayo masuk." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen milik kedua gadis cantik pujaan sekolah itu. Setelah menyimpan sepatu di rak yang seharusnya, Jongin menyimpan tasnya diatas sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang TV.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Kau mau minum apa, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Susu coklat hangat saja." Jawab Jongin yang sudah ada di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan dengan cepat membuatkan susu coklat hangat untuk Jongin.

"Um, Kyungsoo… Kau sudah makan? Di perjalanan, aku mampir ke kedai pizza dan aku membeli yang ukuran jumbo. Hehe, aku sangat lapar."

Kyungsoo menyimpan mug susu coklatnya diatas meja makan dan kemudian menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan kotak pizza yang berukuran besar itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum makan." Jawabnya.

Dengan segera Jongin menyimpan kotak pizza itu di atas meja makan dan kemudian membukanya. Asap mengepul menandakan kalau pizza itu masih hangat. "Ayo, kita makan berdua. Sayang kalau tidak habis." Jongin duduk diatas sebuah kursi dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di seberangnya.

Mereka berdua terlihat berbincang dan sesekali tertawa lepas. Pizza-nya tinggal beberapa potong lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyisakannya untuk Luhan dan Sehun, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku yakin mereka pasti makan diluar. Biarkan saja dua makhluk menyebalkan itu, Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin tidak peduli akan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berkencan itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Setelah merasa kenyang, Kyungsoo membereskan meja makan itu. Membuang kotak pizza yang sudah kosong dan mencuci mug kotor bekas susu coklat yang tadi di minum oleh Jongin.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi ke ruang tengah, hendak mengerjakan tugas. Mungkin, Kyungsoo tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi ia mengerjakan tugas Luhan.

"Itu buku tugas Luhan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ish~ anak itu keterlaluan. Kenapa kau mau mengerjakannya, Kyungsoo? Biarkan saja dia di hukum biar dia tau rasa." Ucap Jongin kesal. Haduh, bagaimana bisa Luhan bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo? Terus mengandalkan Kyungsoo sementara sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Tidak bisakah Luhan berusaha sendiri? Jongin menggerutu dalam hati.

"Biarkan saja, Jongin. Lagipula Luhan berjanji padaku, kalau besok dia akan berusaha sendiri untuk kelulusannya. Mungkin ia ingin menikmati kencan malam ini dengan Sehun dan mulai besok ia akan konsentrasi untuk belajar." Kyungsoo berkata lembut.

"Kau memang selalu membelanya, Kyungsoo. Hah, Luhan itu terlalu keenakan."

"Tapi dia itu cukup pintar. Dia hanya terlalu menikmati harinya dengan Sehun."

"Anak muda memang hanya mementingkan cinta. Tidak peduli dengan sekolah dan masa depan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia menyetujui ucapan Jongin barusan. Mereka sama-sama lebih suka belajar dan kencan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku daripada harus keluyuran malam hari dengan seseorang yang biasa di panggil 'pacar'. Hm…

"Ah, aku juga akan mengerjakan tugas fisika-ku, sementara kau mengerjakan tugas Luhan. Oke? Kalau bisa, tulislah jawaban salah untuk Luhan, biar dia mengerti kalau mengerjakan tugas itu sulit."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. "Kau keterlaluan, Jongin. Masa begitu pada sahabatmu sendiri. Haha~ selama kau bisa, kenapa tidak membantu?"

"Akh~ kau selalu begitu, Soo. Yasudah, ayo belajar."

Jongin membuka buku pelajaran fisika yang tadi sempat di bawanya. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi saat mengerjakan tugas.

Soo? Soo?

Tadi Jongin memanggilnya 'Soo'? Astaga. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang dengan pipi yang bersemu _pink_ samar.

Satu setengah jam sudah berlalu. Ini tepat pukul 10 malam. Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan meregangkan sedikit otot-otot tangannya. Ia merasa pegal.

Kyungsoo melirik ke samping. Jongin tertidur. Dengan kepala yang terjatuh pada meja dan dengan buku yang masih terbuka. Kyungsoo mengambil buku tugas milik Jongin, belum terisi semuanya.

"Jongin pasti kelelahan karena dia baru pulang dari latihan dance-nya. Wajar kalau ia tertidur sekarang." Kyungsoo menggumam sambil menyimpan buku Jongin kembali di atas meja.

Dengan senyuman lembut, Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas milik Jongin yang tinggal tiga nomor lagi. Sedikit susah, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mencari jawabanya dengan perhitungannya. Sehingga tugas itu selesai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

"Haaa~ ternyata tugasnya sulit sekali. Hoaamm…" Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil. Ia memasukkan buku tugas Jongin kedalam tas Jongin yang disimpan di sofa. Kemudian ia membereskan meja yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengambil kasur lipat, selimut dan bantal untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo meletakkan kasur lipat itu diatas karpet tebal yang ada di dekat meja ruang TV dan dengan sedikit berbenah, Kyungsoo mencoba memindahkan Jongin untuk tidur di kasur.

Tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang di taruh diatas meja itu tidak baik. Leher Jongin bisa pegal dan sakit. Belum lagi pinggangnya pasti akan terasa keram saat bangun. Jadi, Kyungsoo lebih memilih memindahkan Jongin untuk tidur diatas kasur lipat.

Jongin tidak terbangun sama sekali saat Kyungsoo menindahkan tubuhnya menuju kasur. Mungkin Jongin sangat lelah membuat tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Kyungsoo melepas jaket _hoodie_ yang di pakai Jongin, karena menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa saja sesak jika tidur menggunakan _hoodie_. Kemudian Kyungsoo memakaikan selimut sebatas leher Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Kau lucu sekali, Jongie…"Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin pelan dan menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi kening Jongin.

"Selamat tidur…" Bisiknya.

Ia beranjak untuk menuju kamarnya -bersama Luhan-, hendak tertidur. Sebelumnya ia melirik jam dinding untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. "Huff, ini sudah larut. Apa Luhan membawa kunci apartemen, ya? Hmm, kalau tidak bagaimana? Tapi aku ngantukkkk… Ahh, mungkin dia akan menekan bel jika dia pulang. Hoaammm, _jaljayooo_…"

Setelah sibuk dengan kekhawatirannya akan Luhan, akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur. Ia tidur dengan cepat, mungkin karena ia memang benar-benar sangat ngantuk sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain…

"Aku rasa, usaha kita untuk membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo pacaran akan berhasil. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di malam hari akan membuat sesuatu tumbuh di antara mereka." Kata Luhan. Di sampingnya ada Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Aku benar-benar kesal meihat Jongin yang hanya berkutat dengan buku tugas. Apa dia tidak merasa gila terus berkencan dengan buku setebal ensklopedia? Aish~!"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Sehun memang anti dengan buku-buku tebal. "Besok, kita harus membuat mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi, agar mereka cepat-cepat menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Sehun mengangguk lagi menyetujui usul Luhan.

"Si Kkamjong itu pasti sudah tertidur di apartemenmu. Dan kau juga tidak membawa kunci sendiri, kan? Apa kau mau menginap di tempatku?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tampak berpikir. Ini sudah malam, dan tidak mungkin juga ia mengganggu Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur setelah mengerjakan tugasnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Hm, baiklah. Aku menginap di tempatmu saja." Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

**.**

"_Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk besok." – HunHan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HunHan Attack**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYUNGSOOOOO!" Luhan berlari cepat di kelasnya, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku bahasa Inggris di kursinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Selamat pagi, Lu." Sapanya. _Aigoo_~ Kyungsoo memang seperti itu…

Luhan balas tersenyum dan mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau diantar siapa ke sekolah? Maaf, semalam aku tidak membawa kunci sendiri. Mau pulang, tapi takut membangunkanmu karena aku selesai kencang sekitar tengah malam."

"Jadi kau tidur dimana semalam, Lu?" Potong Kyungsoo, tampak khawatir.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Aku menginap di tempat Sehun." Jawabnya santai.

"_MWO_?" Kyungsoo berteriak. "K-kau menginap di tempat Sehun? L-lalu, apa kau melakukan sesuatu disana?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo malas. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidur. Aku di kamarnya sedangkan Sehun di sofa." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas senang mendengar penjelasan Luhan barusan. Benar, Kyungsoo memang sempat berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan yang menginap di tempat Sehun. Soalnya, di film-film kan suka begitu… _Omooo_~

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kyung~" Sepertinya Luhan sudah dapat mengira apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu, kau di pergi bersama siapa ke sekolah? Dan, eum… Si Kkamjong itu tidur dimana? Aku tidak menemukannya di tempat Sehun kemarin…"

"Jongin tidur di apartemen kita. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena kau menyuruhnya ke tempatku ketika dia baru saja pulang dari latihan _dance_-nya. Dia ketiduran dan akhirnya tidur di kasur lipat di tengah rumah. Dan aku juga pergi bersama dengan Jongin tadi pagi." Jelas Kyungsoo. Bicara jujur dan seadanya. Iya, itulah Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira. Ulalalaa~ semalam pasti mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan mungkin… sesuatu sudah mulai tumbuh di hati Jongin dan Kyungsoo, bukan? Dan lalu, tadi pagi Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Jongin! _Aigoo_~ mereka pasti terlihat manis ^^

'**YES!'**

"Lu, ini bukumu. Aku sudah mengisinya. Uhm, aku dibantu Jongin juga, karena tugasmu berbeda dengan tugasku. Jadi yaa… begitulah." Kyungsoo memberikan buku tugas milik Luhan pada pemiliknya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "_Gomawo_, Kyung! Kau menyelamatkan hidupku dari tugas mematika ini!" Seru Luhan senang.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus ingat janjimu, Lu. Kau berjanji padaku untuk berusaha sendiri mulai sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum. "Sipp."

"Dan katanya kau juga janji sesuatu pada Jongin? Kau juga harus menepatinya, Lu. Jongin sudah sangat berharap CD itu." Lanjut Kyungsoo, polos.

Iya…

Luhan baru ingat, kalau dirinya menjanjikan CD Michael Jackson yang melegenda itu sore ini.

Luhan tertawa yang terlihat di paksakan. "Hehe. I-iya, Kyung." Jawabnya ragu.

Haah~ dia akan menghabiskan banyak uang hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**Break Time – Canteen**

Sehun tampak sedang duduk berdua bersama Luhan di salah satu meja paling pojok di dekat jendela. Di depannya sudah ada dua gelas Bubble Tea yang baru saja di pesannya.

Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah terkenal dengan julukan _'Bubble Tea' couple_ se-aentaro _Seoul International High School_.

"Jadi, kemana Kkamjong-mu itu, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan. Menyedot _Bubble Tea_ miliknya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Katanya dia sedang dipanggil Jung _Seosaengnim_ untuk sesuatu hal." Jawab Sehun tampak tidak yakin. "Lalu, dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang ke perpustakaan menemui Hwang _Seosaengnim_ untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Kau tau kan, kalau Kyungsoo adalah anak emas Hwang _Seosaengnim_…?"

Sehun mengangguk tanda ia sudah tau akan hal itu. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Yang aku dengar, tadi pagi Jongin berangkat dengan Kyungsoo. Si Kkamjong itu yang bilang padaku." Ucap Sehun. Menatap lekat pada Luhan.

"Dan lebih senangnya lagi, Jongin tidur di apartemenku!" Seru Luhan girang.

"Apa serunya?" Sehun si _pokerface_ naik ke permukaan -_-!

"Ah, kau ini. Tapi setidaknya mereka semalaman berdua, kan?"

Sehun langsung duduk tegap. Ia memandang Luhan dengan senyuman anehnya. Luhan yang sadar akan tatapan Sehun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis sakit.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Luhan?"

"Kau jangan berpikiran mesum, Tuan Oh." Jawab Luhan. Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Sehun memang sedang berpikiran mesum saat membahas Jongin yang tidur di apartemen bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun nyengir tidak jelas sambil mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya menjadi bentuk huruf 'V'. "Hhe, _peace_!" Ucapnya.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku rasa, sedikit demi sedikit, jika mereka terus bersama maka mereka akan memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Kau setuju denganku?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Benar sekali." Sehun meraih _Bubble Tea_ miliknya dan menyedotnya sampai tersisa setengahnya.

"Siang ini, sepulang sekolah, buat Jongin pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ke perpustakaan juga. Dengan begitu, mereka akan kembali bersama, bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menyuruh si Kkamjong itu ke perpustakaan? Dia tidak akan kesana jika tidak ada keperluan." Tanya Sehun. Dia harus mulai berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang bagus agar Jongin mau mendengarkannya.

"Mana aku tau, kau kan teman dekatnya. Jadi itu urusanmu. Aku akan membujuk Kyungsoo. Atau… coba saja gunakan alasan atas nama 'Kyungsoo'. Mungkin dia akan berlari menyusul Kyungsoo? Khkhkhk…"

Sehun menyeringai _evil_. "Kau pintar sekali, Xiao Luhan. _Nice_!" Seru Sehun.

Luhan hanya tertawa. "Baiklah. Misi hari ini adalah membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu di perpustakaan. _Arasseo_?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua benar-benar niat sekali membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersatu. Soalnya, mereka juga tidak ingin sahabatnya terus sendiri dan lebih serius pada buku dan tugas. Bukankah itu tidak berwarna sama sekali untuk seorang remaja?

Sehun dan Luhan adalah penganut kehidupan seperti itu. Masa muda adalah masa yang sangat dipenuhi dengan warna-warni kehidupan. Begitu katanya (u,u)

"Oia, Lu. Hari ini sekolah akan kedatangan mantan anggota tim basket yang lulus dua tahun yang lalu. Katanya mereka ingin melihat tim basket yang sekarang. Karena kan dulu tim basketnya sangat membanggakan sekolah sampai ke tingkat internasional."

Luhan tampak berpikir keras. Mengingat. "Benarkah? Hmm, dua tahun yang lalu… Changmin _Sunbaenim_?" Tebaknya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, mantan kapten basket yang itu. Yang tinggi dan berkharisma, tapi tentunya aku lebih tampan lagi. Iya, kan, Lu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun malas. Yaa, begitulah jika Sehun sedang kumat. _Pokerface_ sih iya, tapi kalau narsis sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Yang aku tau, Changmin _Sunbaenim_ itu sangat sombong dan _playboy_. Dia banyak mempermainkan adik kelas dulunya. Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas membahas Changmin _Sunbaenim_. Ayo, pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya keluar kantin.

"Tapi aku yang paling tampan kan, Lu?"

Sempat-sempatnya Sehun bertanya seperti itu. Ckckck…

"Iya, Sehunnie tampan." Kata Luhan yang lagi-lagi malas.

Sehun tersenyum menang.

**.**

**.**

"Kyung! Kumohon, carikan aku buku rumus dan buku _sains_, juga _ensiklopedia_ kalau perlu. Aku akan belajar malam ini. Ya, ya, ya? Aku akan mencari di perpustakaan daerah bersama Sehun, kau mencari di perpustakaan sekolah. _Jebaaaalll_~" Luhan merengek memohon pada Kyungsoo. Seperti biasanya, tangannya mengatup tanda ia benar-benar sedang memohon.

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan sedikit. "Benarkah kau akan belajar?" Tanyanya serius.

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, Kyung. Aku akan belajar. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan banyak buku terutama rumus dan juga hal lainnya." Jawabnya. Ikut serius agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga.

"Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mencarikan rekomendasi buku untukmu." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Luhan menjerit dalam hati. **'YES!'** Girangnya.

"Terimakasih, Kyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum aneh.

MODUS, WOY!

**.**

**.**

"Kau serius, Odult?" Jongin memekik keras saat dengan santainya Sehun bilang kalau dia ingin belajar tentang ilmu sosial. Satu-satunya pelajaran yang paling di benci oleh seorang Oh Sehun karena pelajaran itu hanya berisi hapalan saja.

Sehun mengangguk datar. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membantu tidak?" Tanyanya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Karena ini demi dirimu yang akan berusaha menyukai ilmu sosial, maka aku akan mencarikanmu rekomendasi buku yang bagus saat pulang sekolah nanti di perpustakaan." Jawab Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun tertawa girang dalam hati. **'YES! YES! YES!'** Sehun tampak lompat-lompat. Tapi ia menghapus pikiran itu dan kembali memasang tampang datarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku berharap padamu, Kkamjong. Kau tau kan pelajaran ilmu sosialku itu sangat buruk. Aku akan ke perpustakaan daerah dan mengunjungi _Bookstore_ sepulang sekolah untuk mencari-cari buku lain." Kata Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Oke. Ahh~ senangnya kau akan menjadi pria yang menyukai ilmu sosial. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan menyesal mempelajarinya, Odult. Karena bersosialisasi itu sangat penting dalam kehidupan…" Senyum Jongin mengembang, ia mengingat bagaimana menyenangkannya belajar ilmu sosial.

Sehun hanya ikut tersenyum kecil.

Tersenyum untuk kemenangannya.

'_Dan aku sangat senang kalau kau bisa memiliki seorang pacar. Bukankah pacaran itu juga termasuk bersosialisasi? Wkwkwk…'_

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang memilih beberapa buku di rak paling tengah yang semuanya buku menyangkut _sains_ dan ilmu alam. Tangannya sibuk memilih dan mengambil buku-buku yang menurutnya bagus untuk di pelajari oleh Luhan.

Perpustakaan sangat sepi. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore, semua siswa sudah pulang dan paling ada beberapa yang masih latihan di ruang olahraga dan kesenian di lantai tiga, sedangkan Kyungsoo berada sendirian di perpustakaan di lantai satu. Petugas perpustakaan juga sepertinya sudah pulang.

Kyungsoo cukup merasa merinding ketika menolehkan kepalanya namun tidak menemukan satu makhluk hidup apapun di sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo berjanji, jika rekomendasi bukunya untuk Luhan sudah cukup, ia akan segera pulang. Naik taksi kalau perlu.

TAP

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya. Namun tidak ada siapapun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali pada buku-buku yang berjajar di rak.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kali ini lebih jelas. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa takut, tapi dia berusaha untuk menoleh kebelakang. Melihat sesuatu yang menurut pendengarannya itu adalah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

SRET

"Halo, manis…"

DEG

BRAK

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan semua buku-buku yang sedang di pegangnya saat mendapati seseorang yang berada tidak lebih dari 4 cm dari wajahnya.

Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan, mungkin… tapi tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena efek kaget dan takut. Kyungsoo mencoba menarik nafas pelan untuk menstabilkan dirinya. Namun Kyungsoo masih risih karena pria itu tetap pada posisinya yang, uhm, terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"M-maaf… bisa… sedikit menjauh dariku?" Ucap Kyungsoo agak canggung. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan nafas pria itu yang jatuh langsung pada wajahnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya pria itu. Bukannya menjauh dari Kyungsoo seperti apa yang di pinta gadis bermata bulat di depannya, pria itu malah semakin membuat jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo menipis. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo terkunci diantara rak yang penuh buku dan juga pria dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "C-changmin… _sunbaenim_." Jawab Kyungsoo takut.

Benar. Itu adalah Shim Changmin. Siswa yang lulus dua tahun lalu, kapten tim basket yang pernah mengharumkan nama sekolah di tingkat internasional. Pria yang kata Luhan sangat sombong dan _playboy_, sering mempermainkan para adik kelas dulunya.

Changmin menyeringai. "Jadi, kau tau kalau semua gadis tidak pernah bisa menolak pesonaku, kan?" Tangan Changmin terangkat, menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya. Senyumannya sangat menunjukkan jika dia memang seorang _playboy_.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sendiri. Ketakutan yang begitu besar kini merasuki Kyungsoo. Tangannya meremas samping kiri dan kanan rok seragamnya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengucur diantara pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo memang tidak suka pada Changmin. Dulu, saat Kyungsoo masuk sekolah ini dan Changmin kelas tiga, Kyungsoo pernah memergoki Changmin sedang mencium panas seorang wanita yang ternyata teman sekelasnya di dekat toilet.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak suka pria seperti itu. Pemaksa dan kasar.

Hidung Changmin sudah menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Tangan Changmin mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa diam, hm? Kau terpesona olehku? Baiklah… biarkan aku memberikanmu pemanasan. _Otthae_?"

Ingin Kyungsoo menangis saat itu juga. Ingin berteriak memanggil siapa saja tapi tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo memang gadis yang lemah, menurutnya. Ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan mudah sekali takut. Seandainya ia bisa beladiri seperti Luhan, ia akan menghajar Changmin habis-habisan. Tapi sekarang, apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan?

Air matanya benar-benar mengalir sekarang dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau menangis, eoh? Kau terharu karena aku mau bermain denganmu? Rileks saja, dan rasakan bibirku yang manis menyentuh bibirmu yang indah itu." Changmin menyeringai. Pria itu semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

'_ANDWAE!'_ Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati.

CUP

Tepat.

Bibir Changmin sudah menempel di bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak, dia langsung membuka matanya dan membelalak kaget.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak, berusaha menyingkirkan Changmin yang sedang menciumnya secara paksa. Namun kau pikir, diantara Changmin dan Kyungsoo siapa yang akan menang saat ini? Tentu saja pria tinggi itu akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Akhirnya, tangan Changmin mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin menangis dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Merasa bosan dengan hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, Changmin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja Changmin ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, bermain perang lidah mungkin? Atau menyapa seluruh ruangan yang ada pada mulut Kyungsoo? Ahh~ begitulah seorang _playboy_ bermain.

'**JONGIN!'** Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati. Entah kenapa, justru nama itu yang di ingat oleh Kyungsoo. Bayangan Jongin muncul di otaknya. _'Kumohon, tolong aku Jongin!'_ Hatinya menjerit.

"Buka mulutmu, bodoh!" Geram Changmin dalam ciumannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo berpikir, dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi karena ini juga sudah sangat menyiksanya dan batinnya.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat lidah Changmin memaksa memasuki rongga mulutnya lebih jauh. Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat dia merasakan sakit di bagian pergelangan tangannya.

'_Siapapun… tolong aku! Jongin!'_

BRAKK

Bugh

Bugh

Dsh~!

Changmin terpental jauh saat seseorang menariknya dan meninjunya sampai dia tersungkur di lantai perpustakaan. "Senior macam apa kau, hah? Beraninya kau mencium seorang wanita di perpustakaan yang sepi seperti ini?" Teriaknya. Merasa benci melihat sosok orang yang dia panggil senior, Changmin.

Changmin berdiri, menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang berdarah terkena tinju dari pria yang barusan mengganggu acaranya. "Kau berani padaku?" Tantang Changmin.

"Untuk apa aku takut? Meskipun kau seorang senior yang pernah membawa nama sekolah ke tingkat internasional, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa takut padamu, Changmin-_sshi_. Kelakuanmu sungguh bukan manusia. Aku pastikan, kau akan dihadapkan pada semua guru yang akan menghukummu besok."

Changmin tertawa sinis. "Benarkah? Baiklah. Kau mengganggu acaraku. Aku jadi tidak berminat lagi bermain dengan gadis di belakangmu itu. Maaf, aku harus kembali pada acara reuni-ku." Changmin melangkah menjauh. Keluar dari perpustakaan dengan santainya.

Pria yang menolong Kyungsoo itu mendecih kesal. Pria macam apa Shim Changmin itu?

Tubuhnya ia putar kebelakang, berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang masih mengalir melewati pipinya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Soo?" Tanyanya saat sudah berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin menangis. "J-jongiiinn… aku takut, hiks… aku takut." Tangisnya menjadi. Ia terisak sambil menunduk dalam. Membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Pria yang menolong Kyungsoo ternyata adalah Jongin. Ingat tujuan Jongin saat usai sekolah? Iya… membantu Sehun yang katanya akan belajar ilmu sosial.

"Ada aku, Soo." Ucap Jongin lembut. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk dapat dia rengkuh. Mengusap punggungnya agar bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak ketakutan.

"Aku disini." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya aman. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat nyaman. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa terlindungi saat Jongin berada di dekatnya. Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin, menaruh tangannya di punggung Jongin dan meremas kemeja Jongin dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dekapan hangan Jongin.

Setelah Jongin merasa Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, mengusapnya. Bermaksud membersihkan bekas Changmin –sialan- itu di bibir Kyungsoo. "Kau aman bersamaku, Soo." Ucap Jongin. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kalimat itu dan mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo, gadis manis yang kini sedang berada dekat dengannya. Namun yang Jongin tau, kalau dia ingin benar-benar melindungi Kyungsoo dari segala sesuatu yang bisa mencelakakannya dan membuatnya menangis.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia percaya pada Jongin…

"Akh!" Kyungsoo menjerit sakit saat tangan kanannya mengusap tangan kirinya. Saat dilihat, ternyata kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo memar dan membiru. Akibat di cengkram kuat oleh Changmin.

Jongin melihatnya dan meraih tagan Kyungsoo. "Bajingan!" Geramnya marah. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya berkca-kaca kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur, sekarang tubuhnya melemas. Kakinya seperti tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia ambruk saat itu juga saat dirasanya kepalanya sangat pusing dengan suhu tubuh yang naik.

CUP

Jongin dengan berani mencium Kyungsoo. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang dijatuhkan Jongin pada bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo membelalak kaget namun tidak ia pungkiri ia suka dengan sensasinya. Berbeda saat ketika Changmin tadi yang melakukannya.

"Aku sudah menghapus jejak Changmin, Soo. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi." Ujar Jongin setelah sukses mencium Kyungsoo dengan kilat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pada Jongin. "_Gomawo_…" Gumamnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang dan kau istirahatlah di rumah. Kau terlihat tidak baik sekarang." Jongin membuka jaket yang sedang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Mencoba membalut tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar tidak kedinginan karena hari mulai menuju petang.

Jongin menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berjalan, karena Kyungsoo yang tidak berjalan dengan benar, efek dari rasa lemas dan pusingnya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan mengendap di dekat perpustakaan sekolahnya. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan daerah dan hendak mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Saat mengintip dari jendela, Sehun dan Luhan mendapati Jongin sedang mencium Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Mata keduanya terbelalak melihat adegan itu.

"Sehunnie…" Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apakah mereka sudah sejauh itu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja…" Jawabnya.

Tapi ada yang tidak beres.

Sehun dan Luhan melihat kalau Kyungsoo seperti sudah menangis dan tubunya yang lemas. Wajah Kyungsoo juga pucat.

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kita bisa mengatakan kalau misi kali ini berhasil? Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan disini. Kita lihat besok. Semoga ada kemajuan…" – HunHan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwooo~ ini apaaaa? Kenapa chapter ini malah seperti ini? T-T Maafkan aku Changmin oppaaa, aku gak maksud buat bikin kamu jadi tokoh begitu. Tapi di otak aku lagi kebayang kamu yang jahat #plakk**

**Um… Ini gak akan lebih dari lima chapter kok ^^**

**Dan untuk HunHan moment, aku udah siapin ceritanya sendiri buat couple itu ^^ Uhuhuu! Sekarang fokus dulu buat menyatukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo (:**

**.**

**Big Thanks ::**

**BaekYeollie / yoo araa / baby reindeer / KyungIn. KIM / KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH / Kang Hyun Hyo / dokyungsoo21 / RaRa Byun / Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw / byunpopof / DianaSangadji / RirinSekarini / hyejin96 / febriafar / And to all siders ^^**

**.**

**Mind to review again? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**HunHan Attack**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sedang duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang terbaring di kasurnya. Iya, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartemennya setelah kejadian tadi sore di perpustakaan sekolah.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam, suara nafas yang lembut dan tenang terhembus dari mulutnya beraturan. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Jongin mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggamnya. Tidak sulit, karena Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Jongin berdiri dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "_Jaljayo_, Soo. Kalau kau tidak sanggup untuk sekolah besok pagi, jangan memaksakan diri, _arra_?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Tangannya dituntun menuju puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu." Lanjutnya. Melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Berjalan pelan menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang tersimpan disana.

Jongin memakai kembali jaket yang sempat di pakaikannya pada Kyungsoo, membereskan tas Kyungsoo, buku-buku yang diambil Kyungsoo untuk Luhan, dan sebagainya.

Cklek.

Luhan memasuki apartemen. Wajahnya tersenyum senang kala ia melihat Jongin yang tengah bersiap pulang.

"Hai, Kkam-"

"Jangan berisik, Kyungsoo baru saja tertidur, dia sedang beristirahat. Ini buku yang Kyungsoo rekomendasikan untukmu. Kumohon, untuk sekarang jangan tanyakan hal tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Kau harus janji padaku untuk bersikap biasa saja." Jongin memotong sapaan Luhan dengan pesannya untuk Luhan. Menyerahkan lima buah buku yang tadi dicarikan oleh Kyungsoo di perpustakaan.

Luhan hanya menatap Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Jongin langsung berjalan keluar apartemen dan dengan segera menuju motornya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam di tempatnya, memegangi buku yang diberikan Jongin barusan. "Apa yang terjadi memang?" Gumamnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur diatas kasurnya. Luhan memperhatikan wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Ada yang aneh. Agak pucat dan tampak merah di bagian mata sampai pipi.

Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Jongin untuk tidak berisik dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat. Luhan mengambil piyama untuk ia pakai dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi, ia membuat pasta siap saji dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia menyiapkan beberapa buku dan pensil di meja.

"Aku akan belajar. Yap, semangat, Luhan!"

.

Sehun sedang menonton TV ketika ia melihat Jongin masuk ke apartemennya. Kening Sehun mengkerut melihat Jongin yang terlihat kusut. "Kenapa baru pulang? Mana buku yang aku pesan?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin yang sudah melepas sepatunya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di samping Sehun. "Maaf, Odult. Aku tidak mendapatkan bukunya." Jawab Jongin dengan nada suara lelah.

"_Mwo_? Kau ini bagaimana, tadi saja semangat akan mencarikanku buku ilmu sosial tapi sekarang kau bilang tidak mendapat bukunya. Aish!"

"Aku bukan tanpa alasan."

"Lalu?"

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri saat ia ingin menceritakan kejadian tadi sore.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun mencoba tidak terlalu peduli, padahal dalam hatinya ia bersorak karena Kkamjong, sahabat tercintanya akan menceritakan kejadian dimana dia mencium Kyungsoo di perpustakaan. Benar, kan?

"Kau tau hari ini ada reuni perkumpulan anak basket angkatan dua tahun lalu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ye. Aku tau."

"Shim Changmin… melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Keparat itu sudah mencium Kyungsoo secara paksa saat perpustakaan sedang sepi. Tangan Kyungsoo membiru karena Changmin keparat itu mencengkram erat tangannya yang tidak mau diam. Argh~ bajingan!" Jongin terus mengumpati Changmin. Entah kenapa, rasa kesal yang besar bersarang dalam diri Jongin. Ingin rasanya tangan Jongin meninju lagi Changmin sampai senior tidak tau malu itu tidak bisa bernafas. Ck!

Mata Sehun membesar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, menatap Jongin tidak percaya. "_Mworago_?! Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Odult. Kau pikir aku terlihat sedang bercanda, heh?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Jongin memang tidak pernah berbohong pada Sehun selama mereka saling mengenal.

"Aku baru pulang mengantar Kyungsoo. Dia sepertinya sangat _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi. Aku sudah berpesan pada Luhan untuk tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya." Ucap Jongin. Sekarang ia berdiri dan hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Dan aku ingin istirahat. Perasaanku sedang buruk." Jawab Jongin. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tengah.

Sehun sendiri diam. Ia bingung sekarang. Kalau saja Luhan tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan demi niat untuk menyatukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mungkin gadis bermata bulat itu tidak akan diperlakukan kasar oleh Changmin yang memang terkenal _playboy_. Tapi kalau misalnya Sehun tidak menyuruh Jongin untuk ke perpustakaan sekolah, Kyungsoo pasti sudah sampai diperlakukan jauh lebih buruk oleh Changmin.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia meraih _gadget_ yang ia simpan disampingnya dan menghubungi Luhan.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Hei, Lu. Kau sedang apa?"

"Belajar. _Wae_?"

"Um… apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Ada apa?"

"Jongin mengatakan sesuatu barusan. Kalau Kyungsoo… dicium paksa oleh Changmin di perpustakaan sampai tangannya membiru."

"…"

"Dan itu mungkin karena rencana kita."

.

Pagi ini cerah. Langit terlihat biru di pagi hari. Burungpun bernyanyi dengan riangnya diatas pohon di dekat _Seoul International High School_.

Jongin berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Iya… dan sepertinya orang yang ditunggu Jongin adalah gadis dengan _Doe-eyes_-nya yang indah ^^

Jongin menengok ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo datang untuk sekolah atau tidak.

Senyum Jongin terkembang saat dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang digerai. Memakai _sweater_ tipis berwarna biru muda yang menghindarkanya dari angin pagi hari. Jongin berlari pada sosok itu.

"Selamat pagi, Soo." Sapa Jongin saat sudah sampai di samping Kyungsoo. Senyuman selamat pagi ia berikan untuk gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin. "Aa~ selamat pagi, Jonginnie." Ucapnya balik menyapa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku sudah merasa baikan. _Gomawo_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Soo?"

"Eum?" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin yang memanggilnya.

"Kalau merasa belum lebih baik, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah hari ini." Ucap Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Sungguh." Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Jongin membuang nafasnya. "Aku tidak yakin dan sejujurnya aku tidak percaya. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Soo." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Hm, bagaimana tanganmu? Apakah masih sakit dan memar?"

Jongin mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Lalu di perhatikannya pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Masih memar dan membiru.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin aku masih bisa menulis." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Huff. Soo, jangan berbohong padaku. Ini masih sakit, kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi. "AKu tidak bohong, Jonginnie. Masa kau tid- AKH!" Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat dengan sengaja Jongin menyentuh memar di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Nah, kan. Kau bohong." Katanya. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau ikut aku." Lanjut Jongin sambil menuntun Kyungsoo menjauhi kawasan sekolah.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Ya! Jonginnie, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal tidak sekolah." Jawab Jongin tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada si pemberi pertanyaan.

"YAK! Aku mau sekolah!"

"Soo, kau tidak akan bisa menulis kalaupun kau pergi ke sekolah. Lalu kau akan apa disana? Dengan pergelangan tangan yang terluka, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan banyak hal. Atau mungkin kau mau melihat Changmin? Melihat dia ada di ruang guru, hah?"

Kyungsoo diam. Mendengar nama Changmin di sebut, hatinya sangat ketakutan.

"Sekarang ikut saja denganku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat disana. Aku juga akan membawamu ke klinik untuk mengobati tanganmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kita?"

"Aku akan mengabari Sehun dan Luhan tentang absennya kita hari ini. Tenang saja dan ikuti aku."

Jongin terus menuntun Kyungsoo dengan lembut menuju suatu tempat. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam menurut. Ia tidak tau akan dibawa kemana, tapi ia tidak peduli. Karena yang Kyungsoo rasakan, ia akan selalu merasa aman jika bersama Jongin.

.

_Seoul International High School__

"Baru saja Jongin menghubungiku kalau ia dan Kyungsoo tidak akan masuk." Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama Luhan di lorong menuju kelas membuka pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Kau tau mereka akan kemana? Setauku, tadi Kyungsoo berangkat duluan ke sekolah." Sahut Luhan. Ia tidak fokus pada Sehun, tapi pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka."

Luhan diam.

Sementara Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Sehun heran melihat Luhan yang sangat diam dari ia bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah tadi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat…"

Luhan berhenti berjalan sejenak dan menatap Sehun. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya. "Sehunna~ haruskah kita berhenti melakukan ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Melakukan apa?" Sehun tampak tidak mengerti.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita berhenti saja melakukan berbagai rencana untuk membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo pacaran?"

"…"

"Kita tidak bisa memaksa, bukan? Lagipula, aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin pada Kyungsoo. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo terluka di kedua pergelangan tangannya."

"Tapi, Lu. Bukankah…"

.

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo ke klinik terdekat, disinilah mereka sekarang. Di taman kota, di depan hamparan bunga lili dengan berupa-rupa warna.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, ia merasa takjub dengan keindahan taman yang dilihatnya. "Jonginnie… disini indah sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak kemari, dan sekarang aku melihat banyak bunga yang sudah mekar." Kyungsoo berlarian kesana kemari, mencium satu per satu bunga yang ia temui.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan santai mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ia senang jika Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum apalagi tertawa lepas. Dan sekarang, hati Jongin semakin hangat melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat bebas.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau kau pasti menyukainya." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan terus berlarian.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Mengitari taman yang penuh dengan aneka rupa bunga dengan warna yang cantik.

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar meneriakkan betapa kagumnya ia pada semua yang ada disini, sementara Jongin akan meresponnya dengan kekehan atau tawa gemas. Kadang, Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo saking gemasnya. "Jonginnie, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya memetik bunga mawar berwarna putih dan mencium baunya sebentar.

"Tentu saja."

"Um… kenapa kau datang kesini bersamaku? Padahal, kalau dengan pacar pasti lebih berkesan. Luhan sering bilang kalau dia sangat senang jika Sehun mengajaknya ke taman bunga." Tangan Kyungsoo aktif meraba-raba bunga.

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik. Ia belum tau jawabannya.

"Jongin?"

"Kau tau kan aku tidak punya pacar. Lagipula, aku sedang sibuk untuk kelulusan. Mengurusi pacar itu akan sangat merepotkan jika sedang dalam masa tegang untuk ujian." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum memilih satu pria yang mengagumimu di sekolah, Soo?" Kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Aku…" Kyungsoo mengambil jeda sebentar. "Aku ingin lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Setelah lulus, baru aku akan berpikir kesana. Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sepertinya sangat cocok dengan kepribadianku, tapi aku tidak tau apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Mm, saat kelulusan nanti, aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin.

Jongin diam, ada sesuatu yang menghantam jantungnya sangat keras saat Kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai.

_Perasaan apa ini?_ Jongin menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Semoga ia bisa membalasku. Kau tau aku ini payah kalau masalah percintaan."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, sedikit agak di paksakan. "Siapa pria yang tidak menyukaimu, Soo? Jadi, tenanglah…" Ucapnya.

_Termasuk aku…_

.

**9 p.m.**

Luhan tampak sedang belajar di ruang tengah. Banyak buku yang berserakan di atas karpet. Pensil juga dimana-mana. Sebuah _laptop_ menemani Luhan belajar.

"Wah, rajin sekali, Lu." Kyungsoo datang membawa sebuah _mug_ yang sepertinya berisi susu coklat hangat. "Susu coklat hangat untukmu." Katanya sambil menaruh _mug_ itu di meja Luhan.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku ada tugas untuk praktik biologi. Kau sudah menyelesaikannya minggu lalu, dan aku belum. Karena lusa batas terakhir untuk pengumpulannya, aku harus mengerjakannya dari sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk di samping Luhan. Menemani gadis itu mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Oia, tadi kau kemana bersama si Kkamjong?" Tanya Luhan, dengan nada sedikit menggoda sambil matanya yang fokus pada buku di mejanya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan ke-"

Drrtt Drrttt

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab, ponsel Luhan sudah bergetar di atas meja. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"**Lu, kau dimana? Apa Kyungsoo sudah pulang?"**

"Eeh, Sehunnie? Ada apa? Kenapa panik?"

"**Lu, jawab aku. Apa Kyungsoo sudah pulang?"**

"Nde, Kyungsoo sedang di sampingku. Kenapa?"

"…"

"_MWO_? Jongin belum pulang?"

"…"

"HA?! Kau serius?

"…"

"Baiklah. Ne, sampai nanti."

Plip.

Luhan mematikan sambungan telponnya dan memandang pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya heran.

"Kyung…"

Kyungsoo diam menatap mata Luhan.

"Jongin belum pulang. Ponselnya mati. Dan dia tidak membawa motornya."

DEG

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil jaketnya sendiri dan berlari keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Luhan yang meneriakkan namanya.

"YAK, KYUNG! KAU MAU KEMANA…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**Sipoke~ Sekian untuk chapter ini ^^**

**Mungkin, ini gak akan sampe enam chapter. Kalau bisa, chapter lima juga udah tamat, kok ^^ tapi itu Cuma baru mungkin.**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Aku seneng banget bacanya ^^ maaf gak bisa di sebutin satu per satu dan gak bisa bales review kalian T-T**

**Oia, jangan marah sama Changmin yaa… Dia gak salah loh. Yang salah kan authornya kenapa bikin Changmin kaya begitu :P**

**Oke, see u next chap ^^**

**Ppyong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HunHan Attack**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang Kyungsoo tau, dirinya pulang bersama Jongin sekitar pukul lima sore ketika hari menjelang petang. Bahkan, Jongin sendiri yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke depan apartemennya. Dan sekarang, sudah jam Sembilan malam. Berarti, kemana Jongin empat jam terakhir? Kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah tadi Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo memakai motor? Lalu, kenapa motor Jongin ada di apartemen?

Agh…

Kyungsoo terus berpikir dan mengira-ngira dimana keberadaan Jongin. Kakinya membawanya ke taman kota, tempat tadi siang ia jalan-jalan bersama Jongin. Mengelilingi taman dengan harapan agar Jongin berada disana. Tapi nihil, Jongin tidak berada disana walaupun Kyungsoo sudah mencari sampai ke sudut taman sekalipun.

Kali ini, Kyungsoo berlari. Berlari dengan perasaan khawatir menuju tempat-tempat dimana Jongin sering berkunjung ke tempat itu. Dimulai dari _café_ favorit Jongin, restoran _seafood_ yang ada di pinggir jalan dekat sekolahnya, sampai ke rumah Chanyeol yang biasanya Jongin akan menginap disana jika sedang malas pulang. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada jejak Jongin sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ini sudah memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya saat angin malam bertiup. Saat ini, mungkin Luhan dan Sehun juga sudah mulai mencari Jongin.

"Jongin… kau dimana?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah. Gerbang pagar depan memang dikunci, tapi Kyungsoo tau kalau pintu gerbang yang ada di samping kiri itu tidak pernah di kunci.

Gedung sekolahnya memang tidak pernah dibiarkan gelap. Setahu Kyungsoo, setiap pukul 12 malam petugas sekolah akan datang kemari untuk memeriksa keadaan sekolah. Dan sekarang baru saja pukul sepuluh malam.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kelas Jongin, mencari pria itu barangkali ada disana. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang berada di tingkat kelas yang sama, tapi berbeda kelas. Merasa Jongin tidak ada disana, Kyungsoo berjalan ke kelas seni tari, dimana biasanya ia akan menemukan pria itu sedang melakukan beberapa _tutorial dance_ di ruang _practice_. Tapi tetap tidak ada.

Tidak menyerah, Kyungsoo berjalan ke perpustakaan. Biasanya Jongin akan ada disana untuk belajar, mengingat Jongin adalah seorang pria yang gemar membaca buku. Kyungsoo berputar-putar di perpustakaan, mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo membuang nafas frustasi ketika ia tidak menemukan Jongin disana.

Dengan sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menemukan Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari area sekolah. Ia rasa, ia lebih baik pulang dan mencari bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gontai di lorong sekolah lantai satu. Ruangan demi ruangan Kyungsoo lewati begitu saja. Begitu sepi karena disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

BUGH

Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah suara yang berdebum keras. Kyungsoo memusatkan pendengarannya untuk lebih mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu dan mencari tau darimana asalnya.

BUGH

BRAKK

"AKH!"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak kesakitan itu. kyungsoo berlari ke sebuah belokan di pojok kanan, toilet.

BUGH

BUGH

DUK

Dshh

Suaranya semakin dekat. Kyungsoo sangat yakin, kalau suara itu berasal dari toilet pria sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kyungsoo mendekati pintu toilet. Dengan pelan pula, tangannya membuka sedikit pintu itu. Mencoba melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Dan…

Seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"C-changmin… _sunbaenim_…" Gumamnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap seorang pria tinggi dan tampan, yang kemarin sore sudah menciumnya secara paksa di perpustakaan, Shim Changmin, mantan siswa _Seoul International High School_ angkatan dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo terkejut lagi adalah… Changmin sedang memukuli seseorang yang kini sudah terkapar di lantai toilet. "J-jongin?!"

Changmin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang ada di ambang pintu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Halo, manis… Sedang apa disini, eum? Ingin melihat aku balas dendam kepada pacarmu ini?" Changmin menyeringai. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja Jongin dan mengangkatnya.

Jongin meringis kesakitan. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat luka memar di seluruh bagian wajah dan tubuh Jongin.

BUK

"Agh!"

BRAK

Jongin terhempas pada pintu toilet dengan keras. Changmin tertawa puas melihat Jongin yang sekarang tidak berdaya. Sepertinya, untuk membuka mata saja Jongin tidak akan mampu, Changmin yakin itu.

"JONGIN!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri Jongin, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Changmin yang menghadang langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, hm?" Tangan Changmin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo.

"L-lepaskan aku, _sunbaenim_!"

"Ck!" Desis Changmin. "Kau ingin menemuinya? Haha, dia sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi, sayang. Kau tau? Kau menurunkan harga diriku dengan telak. Baru kali ini aku ditolak oleh seorang gadis, dan itu adalah dirimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang menolak lidahku di mulutmu. Kau. Begitu. Memuakkan." Setiap penekanan dalam kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Changmin membuat Kyungsoo merinding ketakutan. Bayangan tentang Changmin kemarin sore terngiang di pikirannya.

"_A-andwae_, _s…sunbaenim_. Jangan…" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata saat Changmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus mau menjadi wanitaku. Kau camkan itu!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "_Andwae_! Jangan, Changmin-_sshi_!" Kyungsoo membentak, membuat wajah Changmin yang tadinya sudah dekat kini kembali menjauhi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Heh, kau menolakku, eoh?"

Kyungsoo menunduk takut.

"Cih, dia…" Telunjuk Changmin menunjuk pada Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri. "…membuatku mendapat surat peringatan dari kepala sekolah ini tadi siang. Orangtuaku di panggil dan aku terancam di DO dari universitasku. Dan itu semua karena dia yang mengadukanku ke sekolah!" Bentak Changmin.

Kyungsoo semakin takut.

"Kalau kau tidak membuat masalah denganku kemarin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan mendapat surat peringatan, kau akan mendapat _service_ terbaik dariku dan menikmatinya, dan dia tidak akan terluka seperti ini." Changmin kembali mendekat. Menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ gadis itu.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali memukul Changmin, andai tangannya kuat untuk memukul. Namun melihat tangannya yang diperban, Kyungsoo seolah lemas kembali.

"Kali ini, nikmatilah ciumanku."

Kyungsoo terkejut. Terkejut karena dua hal. Pertama, karena ia tau kalau Changmin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan yang kedua, Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu di belakang Changmin.

BUGH

"Ah!"

BRUK

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia melihat Jongin yang terbangun dan dengan sempoyongan memukul Changmin tepat di tengkuknya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu. Membuat Changmin kini tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"J-jongin…" Gumam Kyungsoo. Air matanya jatuh.

Jongin tersenyum. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin kembali ambruk tepat pada pelukan Kyungsoo. "_Gwaenchanayo_…" Kyungsoo sempat mendengar bisikan Jongin sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jongin! Jongin, _ireonna_! _Jebal_…" Kyungsoo menangis. Ia memangku kepala Jongin dalam pangkuannya. Air matanya terus jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sesuatu begitu menyakitkan tepat di bagian dadanya. Jantungnya serasa tidak berdetak dan ia serasa tidak bernafas melihat Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo tau kalau ia meninggalkan ponselnya saat ia keluar dari apartemen. Dan dengan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari ponsel Jongin di dalam saku jaketnya. Setelah ketemu, Kyungsoo mencoba menelpon Sehun.

"Yak, Kkamjong! Kau di-"

"Sehun… Tolong aku, Sehun. J-jongin, dia terluka. Aku di toilet sekolah lantai satu. Cepat, Sehun!" Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia sagat panik. Jongin benar-benar dalam keadaan parah saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap _wallpaper_ ponsel Jongin. Foto seseorang sedang tersenyum.

Perasaan aneh semakin membuncah melihat foto _wallpaper_ ponsel Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin menangis dan memeluk Jongin.

Foto itu adalah…

Dirinya.

.

Luhan hanya memegangi sedotan _Bubble Tea_ miliknya sedari tadi. Pandangannya kosong. Sementara Sehun yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya khawatir.

"Lu, kepala sekolah sudah mengirimkan surat untuk Changmin _sunbaenim_ pada universitas. Dan dengan segera, kejadian semalam akan ditindaklanjuti." Ucap Sehun, memecah keheningan dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baguslah." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun menatapinya intens. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak sedang berkonsentrasi pada sekolah." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk.

"Tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Semalaman dia menjaga Jongin di rumah sakit. Setelah kemarin melukai Kyungsoo, sekarang Jongin yang berada di rumah sakit. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Bukannya membantu, malah membuat mereka menderita." Kepala Luhan menunduk, ia sepertinya merasa bersalah.

"Lu…"

"Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Sehunnie. Kita harus batalkan rencana kita untuk membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo pacaran. Aku rasa mereka sudah bisa memilih sendiri." Potong Luhan cepat.

"Lu, dengarkan aku!" Ucap Sehun tegas. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun. "Kau sangat ingin Jongin menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, karena kau tau kalau Jongin bisa menjaga Kyungsoo baik itu fisiknya maupun hatinya. Kau yakin akan hal itu, makanya kau sangat ingin menyatukan mereka."

Luhan diam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun memang benar. Luhan terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka menginjak sekolah menengah pertama, sampai sekarang, mereka bisa satu apartemen dan sekolah di sekolah yang sama bahkan dalam satu kelas yang sama. Luhan ingin yang terbaik Kyungsoo, seperti Kyungsoo yang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

"Akupun begitu. Aku ingin sekali menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih Jongin, karena aku yakin Kyungsoo bisa membuat Jongin menghargai hidupnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan saling mengisi nantinya. Dan kita sama-sama yakin kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi. Begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Semua sudah membuahkan hasil, Lu. Aku pernah lihat _wallpaper_ ponsel Jongin adalah foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum, entah itu sejak kapan. Dan Jongin, terlihat seperti menyimpan banyak harapan pada Kyungsoo."

Luhan menatap wajah tampan Sehun cukup lama.

"Karena itu, kita tidak boleh berhenti begitu saja. Setidaknya, kita jangan menyerah. Kita lakukan semuanya pelan-pelan. Cukup dengan membuat mereka dekat, dan sisanya itu urusan mereka." Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan. Mencoba memberikannya semangat.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Kau benar, Sehunnie…"

.

Jongin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sejenak, ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya terlebih dahulu dan melihat ke samping kiri dan kanannya, mencoba mengenali dimana ia sedang berada saat ini.

Semua yang dilihatnya serba putih, dan bau obat-obatan langsung tercium oleh hidungnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, "Rumah sakit." Batinnya.

Jongin menengok ke samping kiri, merasa tangannya yang berat. Dan seketika senyum Jongin terkembang saat melihat seseorang sedang tertidur disana. Memeluk tangannya.

"Soo… _Ireonna_…" Panggil Jongin dengan suara yang kecil.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan ia langsung mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya saat tau kalau Jongin sudah terbangun bahkan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik. "Apa kau merasakan sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter? Tunggu disni, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Jongin yang menahannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan suara yang parau. Kyungsoo kembali pada tempat duduknya, menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku hanya haus."

Kyungsoo segera mengambil air putih yang ada di meja di dekat ranjang Jongin dan membantu Jongin untuk minum.

"Merasa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Tidak."

"Butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu untuk disini…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, aku akan disini." Jawabnya. Tangannya memegangi tangan kiri Jongin, mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Wajah Jongin penuh dengan _plaster_, begitupun dengan lengan dan kakinya. Dan sepertinya Jongin belum bisa bangun, karena mungkin punggungnya masih terasa sakit akibat di hempaskan sangat keras oleh Changmin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Changmin _sunbaenim_ melakukan itu padamu, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir.

"Jangan panggil dia _'sunbaenim'_ kalau kelakuannya seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Ya, terserahmu saja. Kau tau semalam aku sangat khawatir saat Sehun menelpon dan mengabari Luhan kalau jam 9 malam kau belum pulang. Ponsel yang mati dan tidak membawa motor."

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo khawatir? Padanya? Rasanya, hati Jongin berbunga-bunga saat ini. Entahlah, hanya saja ia merasa hangat saat Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya, saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya, dan saat Kyungsoo berkata akan disisinya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku keluar untuk membeli _snack_. Dia memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Dan sampailah aku di sekolah. Dia bilang, dia diberi surat peringatan dari kepala sekolah dan dia merasa marah padaku. Dia juga merasa di rendahkan sebagai 'laki-laki yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh perempuan' saat kemarin kau menolak, umm, menolak menciumnya." Jongin menjelaskan, dan dia memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. "Aku tidak tau darimana dia membawa tongkat kayu dan memukulku habis-habisan. Mengumpatiku dan dirimu. Aku pikir, tak apa jika dia marah padaku dan melukaiku. Tapi aku tidak terima jika dia menjelekkanmu dan berniat melakukan hal buruk padamu. Aku tidak bisa. Sampai aku memukulnya balik dan terus seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya keatas, mengukir senyuman paling indah menurut Jongin. Mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin dengan baik.

Entah apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini selain khawatir pada Jongin. Tapi ia senang saat Jongin terbangun dan penjelasannya yang terdengar membela Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau kapan kau datang dan menemukanku, tapi aku sangat marah saat dia akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Aku berusaha berdiri dan memukulnya. Setelahnya aku tidak tau."

"Aku menelpon Sehun dan dia datang. Membiarkan Changmin ditangani oleh petugas sekolah dan diserahkan kepada para guru." Kyungsoo yang melanjutkan.

Jongin mengangguk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Soo? Tanganmu, apa dia tidak menyakitimu lagi?" Sekarang, giliran Jongin yang panik akan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Jonginnie. Sekarang, fokuslah untuk penyembuhanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Dimana Rusa dan Pangeran Odult-nya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar Jongin menyebut kedua sahabatnya dengan panggilan aneh. "Luhan dan Sehun aku paksa pulang karena mereka harus sekolah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kau tidak sekolah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menjagamu disini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus pulang, Soo. Kau harus istirahat, makan, sekolah, dan kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan percuma jika kau terus disini menemaniku. Tidak, Soo. Kau harus pulang dan istirahatlah dirumah. Aku tidak apa sendiri, ada suster yang bisa aku panggil jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Kau mengusirku pulang?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penuturan panjang dari Jongin barusan.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi…"

"Jadi, aku boleh disini, kan? Aku ingin menjaga dan menemani Jonginnie sampai Jonginnie sembuh dan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku berkali-kali dari orang yang menyakitiku."

Jongin membuang nafasnya, Kyungsoo memang keras kepala.

"Boleh?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. "Ye, kau boleh disini." Karena Jongin juga suka jika Kyungsoo di dekatnya. "Tapi, kau harus berjanji besok kau harus sekolah. Ujian sudah dekat, dan kau tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran sedikitpun."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah mimpimu adalah lulus sekolah dengan nilai yang baik? Lagipula, saat kelulusan adalah waktumu untuk menyatakan cinta pada pria yang kau sukai, kan? Dia pasti bangga jika melihat nilai baikmu." Jongin berkata lembut, namun hatinya sangat sakit saat mengatakannya. Karena ia harus menerima kenyataan, saat itu dia harus melihat Kyungsoo bersama orang lain.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Jongin benar-benar hebat.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan pria itu. Tangan yang melindungi Kyungsoo dari apapun. Tangan yang menghapus air matanya dan tangan yang selalu menghiburnya.

"Jonginnie… Sebenarnya aku…"

.

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan tempat Jongin dirawat, Sehun dan Luhan tampak mengintip dari kaca yang ada di pintu.

Mereka melihat Jongin yang sedang makan di suapi oleh Kyungsoo. Tampak Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan Jongin yang menerima suapan demi suapan dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ingin masuk sekarang?" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan.

"Nanti saja, tunggu sebentar lagi. Biarkan Jongin makan dulu baru kita masuk." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan dua insan di dalam ruangan itu. Senyum terukir di wajah Sehun. "Kau tau, Lu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Jongin disuapi oleh orang lain. Dan dia tertawa begitu lepas dan tulus saat bersama Kyungsoo." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun sudah terlalu hapal dengan Jongin. Dari kecil, mereka sudah berteman. Sehun tau apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dan apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin hanya dengan menatap matanya saja. Dan saat ini Sehun tau jika Jongin bahagia ketika bersama Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin memancarkan bias itu.

"Bisakah senyum itu bertahan di wajah Jongin?"

.

'_Kami tidak tau sampai kapan ini akan bertahan. Tapi kami akan tetap berusaha untuk mendekatkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya, itu sudah sedikit membuahkan hasil…' – HunHan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**Hehehe…**

**Aku kira Jongin bakalan bunuh diri karena tau kalau Kyungsoo naksir orang lain dan bakalan menyatakan cinta pas kelulusan :P**

**O-ow! Jangan bash Changmin, ya… Bash authornya ajja yang udah bikin Changmin jadi begitu ^^**

**Um, Suho sama Kris belum muncul. Jadi bisa ajja chap depan pria yang di taksir Kyungsoo menampakkan dirinya ^^v**

**Sip, makasih banget buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian dan gak bisa sebutin satu per satu… T-T**

**Tapi aku baca setiap review kalian, kok. Dan itu bikin aku semakin semangat buat bikin KaiSoo bersatu ^^**

**Jeongmal gomawoo ^^**

**Dan mohon doanya, aku lagi sakit T-T  
Pinggang aku sakit, aku gak bisa duduk tegak dan gak bisa bungkuk. Kayanya ini adalah efek kebiasaan aku yang suka ngetik sambil tengkurep. Aku suka banget ngabisin waktu 16 jam per hari Cuma buat ngetik ff (u.u) makanya pinggang aku sakit. Aku gak bisa ngetik sambil duduk sekarang dan aku harus ngetik sambil berdiri *gimana coba?* tapi berkat review kalian yang bikin aku semangat, aku jadi gak peduli mau ngetik dalam posisi gimanapun ^^ jeongmal gomawoo~**

**Hehe, cukup deh cuap-cuapnya. Wanna review? O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**HunHan Attack**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sehun. Jongin memilih untuk tidak menatap Sehun, karena ia tidak suka dengan tatapan serius milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bohong." Seru Sehun, lebih serius.

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. _Jongin bodoh_, rutuknya. "Lalu, kenapa kau sampai rela di rawat di rumah sakit demi Kyungsoo? Membela Kyungsoo di depan Changmin _sunbaenim_? _Wallpaper_ ponselmu adalah Kyungsoo? Dan… mencium bibir Kyungsoo di perpustakaan?"

Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin langsung melirik kearah Sehun. Jongin memberikan tatapan tajam, untuk kalimat terakhir Sehun tentunya. "Aku tidak menyukainya, Odult." Bantah Jongin.

"Kau jangan sekali-kali mem-"

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun membeku. Tapi perasaan senang menjalari dirinya. Perlahan, Sehun mengulas senyum tulus untuk Jongin. Sahabat seperjuangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berdekatan dengannya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, aku dan Kyungsoo selalu bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Sesuatu mulai muncul saat dia tersenyum padaku. Hangat dan sangat tulus."

Sehun berseri-seri mendengarnya. Selama ia mengenal Jongin, tidak pernah sekalipun Jongin menceritakan hal seperti ini. Yang ada, Jongin akan selalu memarahi Sehun yang tidak pernah belajar atau tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hatiku sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Melihat Kyungsoo dilukai oleh orang lain membuatku semakin tidak bisa bernafas dan ingin selalu melindunginya. Dan aku merasa sangat bahagia, ketika Kyungsoo berkata akan selalu disampingku."

Sehun setia mendengarkan.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin. Ada yang aneh. Meskipun dari ceritanya Jongin terlihat seperti orang jatuh cinta, tapi wajahnya menggambarkan raut wajah yang begitu menyedihkan.

Sehun merengut. _Ada apa?_

"Dan kemarin aku mengetahui sesuatu. Bahwa ternyata… Kyungsoo sudah menyukai orang lain, salah satu pria di sekolah. Dan Kyungsoo…" Jongin mengambil nafasnya perlahan.

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat Jongin mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo sudah menyukai orang lain. Informasi itu diluar sepengetahuannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau. Biasanya, Luhan akan tau segalanya tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang…

"…Kyungsoo akan mengutarakannya setelah kelulusan."

Hening.

Keduanya memilih diam.

"Jongin…"

"Kyungsoo bilang, dia sudah merasa cocok dengan pria itu. Aku tau, setelah kelulusan aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo harus bersama orang lain. Itu yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tau dan aku pernah belajar kalau cinta itu tidak bisa di paksa, kan? Untuk saat ini, aku cukup bahagia dengan perasaanku."

Sehun tertegun. Senyuman Jongin sangat terkesan di paksakan.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan sekarang?

"Jangan beritau siapa-siapa tentang ini, Sehunna. Kau harus berjanji padaku." Pinta Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jongin. "Tentu, kawan. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Janjinya.

Disaat seperti inilah, Sehun dan Jongin merasa sangat akrab. Saling memanggil nama masing-masing, dan saling berbicara tentang perasaan. Menepuk bahu dan melakukan janji.

.

"Kyungsoo, ada yang harus aku adukan padamu." Sehun berucap saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan baru saja datang menjenguk Jongin.

"Apa?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. Dia tidak makan dari tadi pagi. Kau tau? Ini bahkan sudah masuk jam 4 sore, dan aku tidak melihatnya makan apapun." Jawab Sehun. Dapat Sehun lihat, kalau Jongin sedikit melotot kearahnya, sementara Sehun hanya bersikap biasa sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Benar itu, Jonginnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak lapar. Sungguh."

"Ini bukan masalah kau lapar atau tidak. Tapi ini untuk kesembuhanmu. Sekarang, katakan padaku kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang belikan ke _food court_." Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak lapar, Soo. Aku kan sudah bilang."

"Jongin, kau harus makan. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau menjengukmu lagi."

"Soo!"

"JONGIN!" Dan satu bentakan itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan terlonjak kaget. Mereka bertiga bisa melihat amarah Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin. "Tunggu disini. Biar aku yang ke bawah untuk membeli sesuatu di _food court_!" Dengan datar, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat keluar ruang rawat Jongin.

Meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin yang hanya memperhatikan kepergiannya.

"Kkamjong, jangan buat Kyungsoo marah." Tegur Luhan. Ia cukup tau bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo kalau marah. Sangat berbeda dengan _image_ feminim yang selalu di tunjukkannya.

"Aku tidak membuatnya marah, _Deer_." Sahut Jongin, mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli.

Luhan mendengus.

Sehun yang menyadari kalau sedang ada aura yang buruk antara Luhan dan Jongin segera menengahi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, tuan Kkamjong yang tampan tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku, sepertinya aku dan Luhan harus pergi. Ada tugas yang belum kami kerjakan dan kami membutuhkan buku di perpustakaan daerah. Kami pergi dulu. Dan buku tugasmu sudah ada pada Kyungsoo. Hehe, _annyeong_…" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti, ia hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Sehun. Dan seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki tugas dalam pelajaran apapun yang membutuhkan buku dari perpustakaan daerah hari ini.

Hmm…

.

Sekarang, Luhan dan Sehun berada di sebuah taman kecil di pinggir jalan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Luhan duduk sebuah ayunan, sedangkan Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan ayunan yang di duduki Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Kyungsoo sedang menyukai seseorang…" Gumam Luhan. Ia mundukkan kepalanya sambil ayunan yang diayunkan kecil oleh kakinya.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Belakangan, memang ada seseorang yang selalu menghubungi Kyungsoo dan katanya itu adalah temannya yang sekarang sudah _semester_ dua di salah satu universitas ternama Kanada." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tidak berbicara. Sama sekali tidak berniat membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya terus berpikir tentang Jongin. Mengapa disaat Jongin merasa jatuh cinta, malah cintanya mencintai orang lain?

"Sehunnie…"

"Lu, aku mendengar nada bahagia saat Jongin menceritakan tentang perasaannya. Tapi diujung ceritanya, terdengar saat menyakitkan. Ketika nanti ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo harus bersama orang lain. Aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau aku menjadi Jongin."

Sekarang, giliran Luhan yang diam. Ia sungguh tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang kita sekarang lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia, Sehunnie?" Luhan bertanya. Memadangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul oleh sinar matahari yang akan terbenam.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tau. Jongin bilang, ia tidak menyesal memiliki perasaan itu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya memadangi Luhan yang sedang menatapi bayangannya sendiri.

"Apa kita berhenti?"

Sehun terlonjak. "Lu…"

"Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan pada Jongin kalau ia menyukai orang lain, dan Jongin bilang padamu kalau ia harus belajar merelakan Kyungsoo bersama orang lain suatu saat nanti. Jadi, kita harus apa?"

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Luhan.

"Kita jalani saja apa yang harus dijalani. Untuk sekarang, kita fokus pada ujian dan kelulusan. Aku juga ingin pergi kuliah bersamamu. Jadi kita harus belajar bersama-sama. Tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya, kan?" Sehun tersenyum. Memeluk Luhan dari depan dengan Luhan yang masih duduk di ayunan. Mendekap tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangan Jongin setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Di tangan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah ada sup daging dan semangkuk nasi. Masih hangat, terlihat dari adanya asap kecil yang keluar dari sup dan nasi itu. Kyungsoo duduk di tepi kasur Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau makan sekarang, Jonginnie." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. "Maaf tadi membentak. Aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak mau makan."

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sekarang, kau makan, ya? Sup dan nasinya masih hangat. Jadi pasti enak jika kau segera memakannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangannya mulai menyendokkan nasi dan sup ke mulut Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat sendok demi sendok sup dan nasi itu masuk ke mulut Jongin. Kadang mereka tertawa, kadang juga mereka saling cemberut. Tinggal beberapa kali suapan lagi, maka supnya akan habis. Tapi Jongin berkata kalau dia sudah kenyang.

"Soo, aku kenyang." Ucap Jongin.

"Tapi ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Kan tanggung."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai gelas yang ada di meja kecil tapi tidak sampai karena jarak meja yang terlalu jauh.

Kyungsoo sekarang mengalah. Ia menyimpan mangkuknya dan mengambilkan minum untuk Jongin.

"Kapan kau bisa pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin telah selesai minum.

"Mungkin besok sore. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja punggungku masih terasa sakit jika duduk dan menyandar pada sesuatu yang keras." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya. "Ini semua buku tugasmu. Aku sudah menyalinnya dari Sehun. Kau tinggal belajar jika kau pulang agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran dan bisa dalam ujian." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyimpan buku milik Jongin diatas meja.

"_Gomawo_. Soo-_ie_…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk kembali berbaring. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk beristirahat karena besok ia sudah harus kembali ke apartemen.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan disini…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku tidur…" Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. Mulutya bersenandung kecil. Dan sebuah lagu terdengar oleh Jongin.

_Naega nungama gidohan I sungani  
Geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi  
Oneuri hanbeonui chance na naeditneun cheot georeum_

_Yaksok halge jal halgeoya  
Gidaemankeum na yeoksi haengbokhage  
Uri dul manui kkum geu cheot georeum_

_Nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae  
Simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae  
Sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima_

_Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan oh~ oh~  
Tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon oh~ oh~  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_Yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge  
Geudaeman bomyeo_

_(EXO-K – BABY)_

Kyungsoo semakin mengukir senyuman lebar saat mengetahui Jongin sudah terlelap. Suara nafasnya terdengar beraturan. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang tadi di genggamnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri merapihkan pakaian dan tasnya, berniat untuk pulang. Sebelumnya ia membenarkan letak selimut Jongin terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo menatapi wajah Jongin cukup lama. Tangannya mengacak rambut Jongin sebentar. "Seandainya saja kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan terjadi?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Menatap sendu wajah damai Jongin.

"Kau adalah orang yang memberiku nama panggilan yang manis. Menyelamatkanku dari seorang pria bajingan. Membelaku sampai masuk rumah sakit. Dan… menghapus jejak pria bajingan itu di bibirku. Itu adalah hal yang cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali, Jonginnie…"

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kening Jongin dan beralih ke pipi Jongin. "Dari dulu, kau memang selalu ada untukku." Lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

"_Saranghae_…" Bisik Kyungsoo. Mengecup kening Jongin lama sebelum akhirnya ia pulang ke apartemennya.

.

Jongin sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasanya, walaupun beberapa _plaster_ masih tertempel di wajah dan tangannya. Ia sekarang tidak membawa motor ke sekolah, melainkan menumpang pada motor Sehun, karena ia merasa belum cukup sanggup untuk membawa motor sendiri.

Kemajuan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Nilai mereka naik dari biasanya, bahkan melebihi nilai rata-rata. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan sampai kaget karenanya.

Sehun memiliki nilai lebih dalam pelajaran ilmu sosialnya, dan Luhan dalam matematikanya. Memang, sejak berencana menjodohkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sering membaca dan belajar, padahal awalnya itu hanya modus, tapi ternyata berakhir dengan nilai mereka yang naik.

"Mana CD Michael Jackson yang kau janjikan padaku itu, Lu?" Jongin menagih janji Luhan tempo hari. Mereka berempat sedang duduk berkumpul di kantin sekolah di jam istirahat pertama.

"Hehehe… Tidak sekarang, _ne_, Kkamjong… Besok lusa, aku janji akan membelikannya. Aku belum sempat karena aku sibuk belajar akhir-akhir ini." Luhan nyengir kuda, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

Jongin mendengus. "Sudah lebih dari seminggu dari waktu yang kau janjikan, kau tau itu, Rusa mini!" Ledek Jongin.

Oke, bisa di pastikan setelah ini Luhan dan Jongin akan saling meledek dengan emosi yang sama-sama kuat. Itulah Jongin dan Luhan. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya perkelahian kecil.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"EKHEM!" Sehun berdehem, membuat Luhan dan Jongin berhenti saling mengatai satu sama lain. Sehingga sekarang hanya keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

"Sehunna~ setelah lulus, kau berencana masuk universitas mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya antusias. Memang sudah saatnya bukan menentukan kemana sekolahnya berlanjut, bukan? Mengingat ujian sudah di depan mata dan kelulusan tinggal terhitung bulan.

"Aku akan bersama Luhan, kuliah di China. Sekalian aku akan tinggal bersama bibiku yang tinggal di Qingdao." Jawab Sehun.

"Itu benar sekali." Luhan membenarkan. Menggenggam tangan Sehun dan diacungkannya keatas.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Itu kan kalau kalian berdua lulus." Sahut Jongin cuek. Ia tertawa sadis pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dasar, Kkamjong sialan." Desis Sehun. Luhan mendengus pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memasang tampang santai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin di Korea. Masuk ke _Daekyung University_." Ujarnya.

Semuanya diam. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Lalu, pandangan Sehun dan Luhat jatuh pada Jongin. Tinggal dia yang belum menjawab.

"Kkamjong! Kau akan berencana kuliah dimana?"

Jongin diam. Ia memandangi ketiga sahabatnya itu bergantian.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan resah.

"…Oxford. Inggris."

Dan Kyungsoo… ia langsung lemas saat itu juga.

.

"Kau yakin mau kuliah di Inggris?" Sehun bertanya dari arah dapur. Ia sepertinya sedang sibuk memasak _ramyun_ instan, terbukti dari suara bising yang ditimbulkan olehnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus yakin. Kalau tidak begitu, aku pasti akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada tadi sore." Jawab Jongin. Memandangi layar TV yang sedang ditontonnya.

Sehun kembali memasak. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Jongin, tapi bingung harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bergumam kecil.

Jongin mematikan televisi dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya sendiri di sofa. Matanya terpejam dan pikirannya melayang pada beberapa saat yang lalu. Pada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang pria tampan disampingnya.

Jongin melihatnya, secara tidak sengaja.

Jongin tau itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dari sisi manapun, Jongin bisa mengenali tubuh gadis mungil itu. Dan Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum manis saat sebelah tangan sang pria menggenggam tangannya lembut.

Jongin tersenyum getir. Pantas kalau Kyungsoo menyukai pria itu. Dia tampan, dia juga pintar, kaya dan dia calon direktur di salah satu perusahaan besar di Swiss. Apa yang kurang?

Pria itu Kim Myungsoo.

Pria yang sangat tampan dan ramah juga baik hati. Begitulah yang selalu Jongin dengar dari teriakkan para murid perempuan di sekolahnya. Berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Anggota tim beladiri dan masuk _club_ berenang. Sangat berprestasi di bidang _sains_ dan sangat aktif dalam _club_ Karya Ilmiah Remaja.

Jongin saja sampai iri pada pria itu, walaupun nilai Jongin masih berada diatasnya.

'_Bahkan nama mereka hampir sama… Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo…'_ Batin Jongin. Sedih sekali jika memikirkan itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan. Mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang kacau barusan. Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin sudah menyukai Kyungsoo yang selalu satu pendapat dengannya sejak pertama kali ia dikenalkan oleh Luhan di tahun pertama _Senior High School_. Namun nyatanya ia baru sadar kalau perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan besar. Dan saat memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan, Jongin malah mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Hal yang membuat Jongin memilih bungkam. Yaitu… jika Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang pria di sekolahnya.

Jongin menyerah?

Pilihan ke Oxford adalah bukti kalau Jongin tidak ingin membuat masalah tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menolak saat Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan siapa orang yang di sukainya sewaktu ia masih di rawat di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jongin tersenyum getir.

Lebih baik dia tidak tau.

**[Flashback]**

Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan pria itu. Tangan yang melindungi Kyungsoo dari apapun. Tangan yang menghapus air matanya dan tangan yang selalu menghiburnya.

"Jonginnie… Sebenarnya aku…" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan dan keyakinannya tentang apa yang akan dia katakan.

Jongin menunggu. Perasaan hangat kembali menjalari dirinya yang terbaring tatkala Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya. Sungguh sangat lembut.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang seseorang yang aku sukai itu." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin sedikit tersentak._ Apakah harus sekarang?_ Pikirnya.

"Boleh, kan? Dan… apakah kau akan membantuku?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya hanya tersenyum paksa, berusaha menyembunyikan semua tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak sekarang, Soo."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau memberitauku siapa orang yang kau sukai itu sekarang, maka itu bukanlah suatu kejutan untukku. Lebih baik nanti dan aku berjanji akan membantumu."

Tidak.

Lebih baik ia tidak usah tau saja sekalian.

"_Jeongmal_?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sudah berjanji. Dan… suatu saat ia harus menepatinya. Membantu Kyungsoo.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh Jongin. Kekecewaan terukir jelas di wajah Kyungsoo. Entah apa artinya, Jongin tidak tau dan Jongin tidak ingin bertanya. Ia terlalu takut akan semua jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

**[Flashback end]**

.

Jongin sudah tertidur diatas kasurnya. Sementara Sehun masih berguling-guling tidak karuan diatas kasurnya sendiri. Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa tidur.

Sehun sudah mencoba bermain _game online_ di iPad miliknya. Sehun juga sudah mengerjakan tugas bahkan membaca beberapa buku pelajaran untuk besok. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun di seberang kasurnya. Seorang pria pantang menyerah dan baik. Dialah Kim Jongin. Seorang Kkamjong yang akan tertawa lepas jika melihat Sehun menderita, sebagai bahan candaan.

Sehun beranjak untuk duduk dan meraih air minum di gelas tinggi yang ada di meja nakas. Setelah minum, ia berjalan kearah meja belajar milik Jongin. Sangat rapi. _Laptop, Camera Digital, iPad_, lampu belajar, buku cerita fiksi, novel, komik, semuanya tersusun sangat rapi. Sehun tersenyum. Dari dulu Jongin memang seperti itu.

Matanya menemukan selembar kertas yang berada di atas _laptop_ merah Jongin. Sehun mengambilnya dan mencoba membaca apa yang ada di kertas itu.

Sebuah formulir.

**University of Oxford**

Seolah terpikir sesuatu, Sehun segera menyimpan kertas formulir itu kembali pada tempatnya. Dan Sehun mengambil ponselnya, mencoba mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan seorang Oh Sehun saat ini. Ia tidak peduli jika ini adalah pukul 1 dinihari dan ia mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang tentu saja akan mengganggu. Sehun hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah rencana brilian.

**To : Luhan Baby**

'**Lu! Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Masih ada waktu sebelum kelulusan benar-benar di laksanakan. Kita harus membuat Jongin tidak pergi ke Inggris.'**

_SEND_

Jahat memang jika Sehun harus memiliki rencana membatalkan niat Jongin ke Oxford padahal Jongin sangat pintar. Tapi Sehun juga tau, kalau Jongin terpaksa ke Oxford, universitas yang sangat jauh dari Korea. Betul?

"Maafkan aku, Kkamjong. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah…" Bisik Sehun.

.

'_Jongin tidak boleh menyerah. Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyerah. Dan kami juga tidak akan menyerah. Masih ada waktu, dan kami akan membuat seulas senyum lagi terukir. Ini harus di luruskan!' – HunHan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Yeee~ chapter 5 selesai. Sekitar dua chapter lagi ini udah ending ^^**

**Wah, pada gak mau ada Suho, ya? Jujur, aku juga gak suka kalo Suho udah dipasangin sama Kyungsoo. Apaan coba itu? menyebalkan!**

**Jadi, disni gak akan ada Suho atau SuDO couple. Karena, udah jelas kan siapa yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo? Chapter depan, ada satu cast asing yang bakal naksir berat sama Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu Myungsoo? Dia udah nongol dikit :P Myungsoo tampan dan keliatannya baik. Cocok lah sama Kyungsoo ^^V**

**KaiSoo sebelum bersatu harus di kasih cobaan dulu. Bener, gak? *kedip-kedip***

**Yah, minimal jangan terlalu mulus deh jalan percintaannya. :P**

**Jeongmal gomawo yang udah ngucapin GWS buat aku (: Terharu banget. Doa kalian manjur, sekarang aku udah bisa ngetik sambil duduk (dan tengkurep) lagi. Walopun belum bisa bungkuk sih… Aku tau kalo aku jarang olahraga dan gak pernah minum air putih. Kalo minum palingan dua gelas per hari (paling banyak) dan itu pun air teh ^^v *jangan ditiru*. Sedangkan kebiasaan ngetik sambil tengkurep berjam-jam itu gak pernah hilang T-T**

**Dan buat yang review di chap kemarin, aku ucapin makasih banyak ^^ maaf banget kalo ini mengecewakan. Dan semangatin aku lagi buat ngelanjutin dengan cepet. Oke :D**

**See u next chapter ^^ #ppyong**

**XOXO~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HunHan Attack**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berjalan begitu saja. Melewatkan banyak hal yang seharusnya terjadi.

Kini, waktu ujian sudah semakin dekat. Sehun dan Luhan sibuk kesana kemari dengan pergi bersama-sama untuk belajar. Berbeda dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak terakhir mereka membicarakan soal kuliah tempo hari.

"Sekarang, apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan, Sehunnie? Kita sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi jika Jongin memang akan tetap memilih Oxford dan menyerah pada cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo." Luhan meletakkan pensil yang sedari di pegangnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Sehun.

"Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanya satu. Menahan Jongin untuk tidak pergi ke Oxford." Jawab Sehun. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. "Setidaknya, aku yakin Jongin tidak benar-benar menyerah. Hanya saja rasa takutnya memang menjadi alasannya untuk pergi sekarang." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan terdiam masih dengan memandangi Sehun. Luhan tampak berpikir juga. "Jika kau berada di posisi Jongin, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan. Entah mengapa kalimat tanya itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sehun belum menjawab. Ia masih terlihat berpikir.

"Selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja sejak kita berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu. Kita bahkan jarang sekali bertengkar ataupun sampai saling mendiamkan. Pernahkah kau berpikir jika kau berada di posisi Jongin dan aku sebagai orang yang menjadi Kyungsoo? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang mencari jawaban yag paling benar di dasar hatinya. Mencoba mengelilingi pikirannya sendiri untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berpikir. Membayangkan bagaimana seandainya jika ia menjadi Jongin. Mencintai Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo mencintai orang lain. Memilih lari atau bertahan dan berusaha merebut perhatiannya.

"Sehun?"

"Lari." Sehun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak Luhan mengerti sama sekali. "Menjauh dan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang aku punya."

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras di layangkan Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya diam, memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah. "Itu yang akan aku lakukan. Berhenti mengejar dan menghapus perasaanku daripada aku sakit hati jika berusaha namun sia-sia." Gumamnya.

"EGOIS!"

"Lu…"

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan si Kkamjong itu. Dan jika sekarang aku tanya, antara aku dan perasaanmu, kau akan pilih yang mana?!" Luhan berucap agak keras. Kini emosi sedang menguasainya.

Jika kalian menjadi Luhan, apakah kalian akan marah sepertinya? Tentu saja…

"Aku…" Sehun memberi jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan nanar.

"…tentu saja akan memilih dirimu. Tapi… perasaanku juga harus di pikirkan, Lu."

BRAKK

Luhan menggebrak meja _café_, membuat beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri memandang marah pada Sehun. "AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU EGOIS!" Bentaknya.

Tess…

Air matanya jatuh mengenai meja. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Luhan berlari, menjauh dari Sehun dan meninggalkan _café_.

Sehun hanya diam memandangi kepergian Luhan. Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar dan ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukaaaaaannn!" Erangnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku tidak mengejarnya dan memperbaiki ini sekarang juga?"

.

"Kyung… Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan ke Lotte World?" Seorang pria tampan yang kini sedang berjalan di samping Kyungsoo berbicara. Mengajak gadis di sampingnya untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sosok tampan di sampingnya. "Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Pria tampan bernama Myungsoo itu hanya mengangguk. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa gugup.

"Kyung?"

"Hm…"

Myungsoo terlihat menarik nafasnya. "Um… kau sangat cantik hari ini."

_Blush~_

Dengan tidak sopannya, roma _pink_ samar kini menjalar ke seluruh permukaan pipi Kyungsoo. Kalau kau di puji oleh seorang pria tampan dan baik seperti Myungsoo, apa kau akan merasa tersipu? Ya, begitulah Kyungsoo sekarang.

"_G-gomawo…_" Gumamnya.

Myungsoo terkekeh pelan. Baginya, Kyungsoo itu sangat lucu. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik kapanpun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Myungsoo sangat menyukai gadis di sampingnya saat ini. Selain Kyungsoo yang manis dan pintar, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan anggun. Seperti apa yang selalu Myungsoo cari.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, apa jawabanmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat ke samping, menatap langsung pada sepasang mata indah milik Myungsoo. "Myungie…"

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jadi?"

"Hm, itu hanya _'kalau'_, kan?" Tanyanya.

Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu? Kalau kau mengatakan perasaan sukamu pada sepuluh gadis sekaligus, kau pasti tidak akan mendapatkan penolakan dari mereka." Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa melihat Myungsoo yang sekarang sudah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jadi kau mengataiku seorang _playboy_?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah dengan bibir yang mem-_pout_ imut. Kyungsoo hampir salah tingkah menyaksikannya.

"_Anniyo_. Tapi bukankah itu fakta mengingat fansmu di sekolah sangat banyak? Ahh, aku seperti menjadi gadis paling beruntung bisa jalan-jalan denganmu saat ini…" Kyungsoo memasang senyuman manis menatap Myungsoo.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku menyatakan kalau aku menyukai, ah, bukan bukan. Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku?" Masih pertanyaan yang sama yang Myungsoo lontarkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Um… aku pasti akan di _terror_ habis-habisan oleh fansmu, Myungie…"

"Kyung, aku hanya meminta jawabanmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar nada bicara Myungsoo yang kini menjadi serius. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya, yang otomatis Myungsoo juga menjadi berhenti berjalan. Kyungsoo menatap pria tampan itu. "Karena ini hanya _'kalau'_, jadi aku akan menjawab aku akan menerimamu dan menjadi kekasihmu. Aku juga gadis biasa yang normal, masih bisa melihat ketampanan dan kebaikanmu, Myungie…" Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Memang, siapa gadis yang tidak bisa melihat ketampanan Myungsoo? Terlalu bodoh jika gadis yang dimintai Myungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya menolak tawaran itu. Ditambah Myungsoo yang pintar dan baik hati. Bertanggung jawab dan kaya. Oh, ayolah… Myungsoo itu _hampir_ sempurna.

Tapi masih tidak bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang kini selalu berdiam diri di hati Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku serius mengatakannya, apa jawabanmu masih akan sama?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. _Apa maksud perkataannya?_

"Myung… Kau tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Aku bukan gadis yang bisa menandingi semua fansmu yang cantik-cantik itu."

"Sayangnya, aku serius, Kyungsoo… Saat ini, aku akan menyatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo?

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat Myungsoo kini bergerak ke hadapannya. Memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya di dadanya sendiri. Raut wajah itu… membuat Kyungsoo luluh.

.

"Hei, Odult. Kemana putri rusamu itu? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu bersama dengannya. Sedang dalam masalah?" Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang menonton TV.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam masalah. Hanya saja aku dan Luhan sama-sama ingin fokus pada ujian. Jadi kami sepakat untuk tidak saling menghubungi beberapa waktu." Jawabnya yang dijawab oleh anggukan mengerti dari Jongin.

Hei… Bukankah itu semua bohong? Tapi Sehun merasa ia memang tidak harus jujur pada Jongin saat ini. Sehun hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Jongin dengan bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan Luhan kali ini. Dan Sehun juga tentunya tidak ingin Jongin tau bahwa penyebab renggangnya hubungannya dengan Luhan adalah karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jongin juga Kyungsoo. Tidak.

"Lalu, apakah kau serius akan kuliah di Oxford? Tidak bisakah kau memilih universitas di dalam negeri saja? Bukankah di Korea juga banyak universitas yang bertaraf internasional?" Sehun mematikan TV dan kemudian menatap kesamping, pada Jongin.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Jongin tau, jika Sehun sudah mematikan TV, berarti dia ingin bicara serius. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk terus melanjutkan sekolahku di Korea. Jika kau dan Luhan saja akan ke China, lalu aku dengan siapa disni? Untuk apa aku tetap memilih Korea? Lebih baik aku bersama Junmyeon _hyung_ di Oxford." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun tampak berpikir. Memang… Memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin itu benar. Di Oxford, Jongin akan ada Junmyeon yang merupakan _hyung_-nya, jika disini ia dengan siapa? Tapi… Bukankah ada Kyungsoo?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja, huh?"

"Aku sudah bilang, Hun. Kyungsoo sudah punya pilihannya sendiri. Dan aku sudah siap jika aku harus melihat Kyungsoo bersama orang lain. Dari awal aku memang tidak berusaha, jadi di akhir aku tidak ada kata menyerah."

"Kim Jongin! Bisakah kali ini kau serius ketika aku bicara padamu?"

"Aku juga serius, Oh Sehun! Untuk apa aku memilih Oxford dan pergi dari Korea kalau aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo?!"

"Itu namanya pengecut! Kau pengecut!" Sehun menekankan kata demi kata yang di ucapkannya. Kali ini ia memandang Jongin dengan sangar.

Jongin tersentak mendengar ucapan Sehun yang dengan lancarnya keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tapi kemudian Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Aku memang pengecut." Katanya dengan suara yang kecil.

Sehun membuang muka saat dengan lemahnya Jongin berucap seperti itu. sehun mendecih kecil. "Hah, kau payah. Kau tau? Aku menyesal pernah berteman denganmu. Menjadi Sehun yang selalu menemani Jongin yang lemah dan pengecut. Mengalah sebelum berperang, apa itu yang dinamakan seorang lelaki?" Ejek Sehun.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu sok pintar. Kau selalu memarahiku ketika aku tidak belajar dan tidak membuat tugas. Kau selalu sok sibuk dengan membaca banyak buku dan juga ke perpustakaan setiap saat. Lalu, untuk apa itu semua jika kau masih saja menjadi pria lemah yang pengecut, hah?!" Bentak Sehun.

Jongin diam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, Kim Jongin! Asal kau tau. Selama ini aku dan Luhan sengaja selalu membuatmu dan Kyungsoo bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang sama agar kau bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Aku selalu menyusun banyak rencana bersama Luhan agar kau dan Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih nantinya. Aku pikir, aku sudah berhasil menumbuhkan cinta di dalam hatimu untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi apa? Sekarang kau malah menyerah tanpa berusaha. Aku merasa memiliki sahabat paling bodoh selama ini!"

"Kau…"

"Ya! Ini semua rencanaku! Dan aku minta maaf untuk masalah Changmin Shim waktu itu karena aku juga tidak tau kalau jadinya akan sampai kesana. Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar menyesal pernah melakukan semuanya jika pada akhirnya itu semua tidak pernah berguna!"

Trek.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Bersiap melangkah untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Membiarkan Jongin merenungi semua yang sudah ia katakan dengan segala bentakan barusan.

Tapi perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk melangkah.

"Aku sudah mengisi formulirnya. Dan aku sudah mengirimkan formulir itu pada Park _Seosaengnim_ tadi pagi."

BUGH

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun? Agh!"

BUGH

"Oh Sehun, HENTIKAN!"

Dua tinju di daratkan tangan Sehun pada wajah Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersungkur ke sofa dengan memegangi ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Itu adalah balasan akan kepengecutanmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun benar-benar pergi. Ia keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi entah kemana. Sementara Jongin, ia hanya diam. Rasa sakit dari pukulan Sehun benar-benar terasa. _Begitukah rasanya di pukul oleh sahabat sendiri?_ Tapi Jongin yakin, Sehun tidak benar-benar memukulnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunna…"

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berbaring di kasur mereka yang berukuran _Queen Size_ di dalam apartemen. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat lurus pada langit-langit kamar, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai salah satu di antara mereka membuka percakapan.

"Kyung, bagaimana dengan Myungsoo? Anak sekelas bilang, kau jadian dengan Myungsoo, ya?" Tanya Luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih.

"Itu tidak benar." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa? Semua itu sudah tersebar seaentaro sekolah, Kyung."

"Apakah kau percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menolak Myungsoo, Lu?" Kyungsoo menyampingkan tubuhnya sehingga ia kini menghadap pada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak Myungsoo yang menjadi idaman para gadis? Lagipula, dengan statusmu yang _single_, itu semua membuatku tidak percaya." Jawab Luhan masih memandang langit-langit. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun. Sejak kejadian di _café_, ia tidak melakukan kontak apapun dengan pria itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa menerima cintanya jika di hatiku bukan dia yang aku sukai." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu, jika menyukai sahabat sendiri, apa itu salah?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Cinta datang kapan saja pada setiap orang. Tidak mempedulikan dia sahabat atau orang asing bagimu. Semua berjalan begitu saja."

"Dan saat ini, aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat yang selalu melindungiku dan selalu ada untukku. Sahabat yang selalu tersenyum dan membantu disaat aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Seorang pria yang begitu dekat, namun aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku takut jika aku mengutarakannya, maka persahabatan akan retak dan kami tidak pernah saling kontak lagi nantinya."

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan. _Apa mungkin…_

Luhan ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. "Kau… menyukai siapa, Kyung?"

"Janji jangan marah jika aku menyebutkan namanya."

Luhan mengangguk.

"…Kim…" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar. Sementara Luhan sudah memandang Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. "…Jongin."

Dan seulas senyum terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Luhan. "Mana mungkin aku marah jika ternyata orang yang kau sukai itu adalah Kkamjong yang menyebalkan itu…" Kekeh Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tau kalian memang sangat cocok. Dan suatu saat kalian akan saling menyatakan perasaan. Dan akan tiba saatnya untuk kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih sepertiku dan Sehun. Ahh, kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja kau mengatakannya?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Saat dia menciumku di perpustakaan untuk menghapus jejak ciuman Changmin _Sunbaenim_ di bibirku." Terang Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah menduganya kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang selalu punya kisah yang manis. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangka jika yang disukai Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Berarti selama ini Jongin salah paham terhadap semuanya.

"Dan sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana ini akan berjalan. Jongin akan pergi ke Oxford, bahkan dia sudah memberikan fomulirnya pada pihak sekolah. Jika semua ini benar, Jongin akan berangkat ke Oxford sebelum kelulusan untuk menjalani tes masuk." Kyungsoo berucap kecil. Luhan tau, itu adalah kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika sedang sedih dan bingung.

Luhan sendiri tidak tau bagaimana sekarang. "Kyung…"

"Jongin bahkan tidak ingin mendengar siapa orang yang aku sukai, Lu…"

"Mungkin dia memang belum siap jika harus mendengar nama orang yang kau sukai karena ia juga menyukaimu…"

"Tapi, itu hanya _mungkin_, hehe… Yasudahlah, aku mungkin memang belum bisa menemukan yang tebaik untuk hidupku." Kyungsoo tertawa ringan namun terdengar lirih dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Jangan menyerah, Kyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tidak yakin.

Drrtt Drrtt…

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pesan yang masuk itu. Dan seketika matanya membulat.

**From : Jonginnie**

'**Soo… Bisa kau datang kemari?'**

Dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo mengambil _hoodie_ berwarna hijau muda miliknya dan bersiap dengan menyambar tas yang tergeletak di meja rias. Luhan yang memperhatikannya hanya bengong.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada perlu…" Pamitnya kemudian keluar dari apartemen.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menikmati kesendiriannya saat ini.

Luhan merindukan Sehun. Luhan ingin Sehun. Luhan harus meminta maaf pada Sehun. Dan Luhan menyesali perbuatannya pada Sehun waktu itu.

"Sehunnie…" Bisiknya.

.

"_**Jika hubungan kami saja masih lemah, bagaimana cara kami menyatukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" – HunHan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**Fufufuu~ Chapter depan udah ending ^^ mau dibikin romantis gak? Atau mau dibikin sad ending ajja? Ayo, dipilih…~**

**Hehehe… Myungoo masih belum hilang peran. Dia masih muncul kok di chapter depan. Dan… inget loh, Kyungsoo belum ngasih jawaban pasti ke Myungsoo ^^**

**Lalu, Sehun dan Luhan gimana? Putus? Ah, mollayo~**

**Jongin nyuruh Kyungsoo kemana coba? Ohohoo~ rahasia :P**

**.**

**Oia…**

**Aku mau minta maaf nih buat chapter kemarin. Aku gak maksud buat ngejelekin SuDo Couple, aku juga gak maksud buat jadiin Suho bahan Bash ]: bukan gitu…**

**Aku suka Suho. Suka banget malahan. Dia itu tampan dan berkharisma, ya walaupun kadang dia juga ikutan aneh :P dan Suho itu couplenya Yixing. Appa dan Umma…**

**SuDo couple juga bagus. Tapi… Kyungsoo itu Cuma miliknya Jongin. Dan aku Cuma bisa nulis KaiSoo, bukan Soo-Soo yang lain T-T maaf…**

**Jadi, jangan pada salah faham, ya…**

**Jangan Bash Suho ataupun SuDO. Bash ajja authornya, oke ^^**

**.**

**Sipp…**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review… [:**

**Kalian yang tebaik! Love you, all~**

**Give me review please… :3**

**And see you in the ending chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HunHan Attack**

**[Chapter 7 – Ending]**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Etc…**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Humor (dikit) – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memiliki sahabat bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu sama-sama payah dalam hal percintaan. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan gemas karena mereka lebih menyukai buku daripada kencan. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta, HunHan berusaha membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih! KaiSoo. HunHan. GS. Chaptered. DLDR. RnR.**

**Disclaimer : This Story Is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). And many mistakes in here *deep bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting! Tong!

Jongin berjalan dengan sempoyongan saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia yakin itu adalah Kyungsoo, karena tadi ia sendiri yang memberikan pesan pada gadis itu.

Cklek

"_Aigoo~_ Jongin! Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo berucap panik saat baru saja pintu dibuka, ia malah melihat Jongin dengan luka di ujung bibir dan pipinya yang lebam.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur menyentuh luka lebam di pipi Jongin. "A-akh!" Jongin meringis. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Tapi, mana mungkin Kyungsoo percaya begitu saja. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lembut kemudian menuntun Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ambilkan _alcohol_ dan air hagat untuk mengobati lukamu." Setelah mendudukkan Jongin di sofa, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur. Ia menyalakan kompor untuk menyeduh air, dan kemudian ia melangkah mendekati lemari kecil di ujung dapur, membawa kotak P3K.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan kotak P3K, baskom berisi air hangat dan juga handuk kecil. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin setelah meletakkan semua barangnya di meja.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo mulai memeras handuk kecil yang sebelumnya sudah di celupkan pada air hangat dari baskom. "Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Setelah yakin Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo mulai menyentuhkan handuk itu pada luka di ujung bibir Jongin yang berdarah.

"Aash!" Jongin meringis. Ia sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aa, sakit, ya? Hhe, maaf. Aku akan lebih pelan lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin hanya balas tersenyum lembut.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan lembut dari Kyungsoo pada Jongin, mulai dari luka di ujung bibir, sampai luka lebam di pipinya.

Samar, Jongin tersenyum kecil namun lembut. Kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Yang awalnya Jongin meringis, sekarang ia malah tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Sekarang Jongin benar-benar yakin kalau hatinya memang memilih Kyungsoo. Kalau dirinya benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Terlalu bodoh memang.

"Jongin, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah ia menempelkan _plaster_ di ujung bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan itu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Setelah selesai mengobati Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Sssh! Sakit sekali." Jongin memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Terkadang ia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menyaksikannya dengan heran. "Hei, kau kenapa? Jangan dipukul seperti itu." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang tadi memukul kepalanya, berniat menghentikan aktifitas Jongin.

"Kepalaku pening. Mungkin ini efek pukulan Sehun terlalu keras." Jawab Jongin dengan suara yang kecil.

Mendengar nama Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin penasaran. "Kau… dipukul Sehun?" Tanyanya ragu.

Jongin hanya diam. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa?"

Pluk.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Yang ada dia malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Kyungsoo, menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan pening yang dirasakannya dengan kenyamaan dari yang dia dapat saat ini.

"J-jongin…"

"_Anniya_… Biarkan seperti ini. Nanti… aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi, ketika kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu pada pria itu setelah kelulusan." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Air mata tertahan di pelupuknya, bersiap akan jatuh dalam satu kedipan mata. _Tidak sadarkah Jongin…_

"Sehun memukulku karena dia merasa bodoh pernah berteman denganku yang seorang pengecut. Aku tidak berguna. Belajar habis-habisan tidak ada gunanya jika aku tetaplah pengecut." Kata Jongin, mulai menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya babak belur.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan.

"Kau tau kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dari _Mr. Odult_ dan _Mrs. Xiao Deer_?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka berdua membuat berbagai rencana untuk membuat kita selalu bersama. Membuat kita selalu bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang sudah di rencanakan. Membuat kita saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya memiliki ikatan sebagai sepasang keksaih."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Ia merasa kaget. Pasalnya, Luhan tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang ini. "_Jeongmal_?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sehun yang mengatakannya padaku." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu?"

"Bolehkah aku jujur?"

Kyungsoo diam selama beberapa detik. Membuat Jongin bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu. "Tentu saja. Apakah ada larangan untuk setiap orang berkata jujur?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi janji jangan marah apalagi menjauh jika aku mengatakannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Penasaran yang begitu besar menguasai dirinya saat ini. _Sebenarnya, apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin?_

"A-aku… aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo!"

DEG

Satu pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo serasa diambang kehidupannya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia hanya mampu menatap kosong pada objek di depannya.

Benarkah apa yang ia dengar?

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah apalagi sampai menjauh…" Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Dia menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. "…Dari awal aku dikenalkan oleh Luhan padamu, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi aku selalu menyangkal dan mengatakan _'tidak mungkin'_ pada diriku sendiri. Semakin waktu berjalan, perasaan _berbeda_ itu semakin besar. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karena aku sangat takut ketika memiliki perasaan itu. Aku takut kau menjauh…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkaca-kaca…

"Dan semuanya terasa benar saat Sehun dan Luhan melakukan semua ini. Aku menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Aku merasa aku benar-benar bahagia saat kau berada di sampingku. Aku tersenyum ketika kau tersenyum. Aku bahkan sangat ingin membunuh Changmin saat dia melakukannya padamu."

"…"

"Aku… aku… aku minta maaf." Ucap Jongin. Ia melemahkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menghancurkan perasaanmu pada pria itu. Tapi…"

Tanpa aba-aba, sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk Jongin dengan lembut. Terdengar samar oleh Jongin kalau Kyungsoo sedang menangis. "_Babbo_!"

Jongin tersentak. Ia belum membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _babbo_! Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan waktu itu." Isaknya.

Jongin menyeruakkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan lebih erat. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuhnya ketika tubuh mungil itu ia rengkuh.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau tau siapa oraang yang aku sukai. Aku juga menyukaimu, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu!"

Jongin berhenti bernafas sejenak. _Pernyataan itu… benarkah?_

"Soo…"

"Hanya kau yang memberiku nama panggilan yang berbeda. Hanya kau yang selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang. Hanya kau yang selalu satu pendapat bahkan satu pemikiran. Hanya kau yang melindungiku bahkan sampai masuk ke rumah sakit hanya karena membelaku. Kau… aku mencintaimu, Jongin! Kau harus percaya padaku… hiks…" Kyungsoo meremas kaos belakang Jongin. Terisak dengan membasahi kaos tipis milik Jongin.

"Lalu, kelulusan itu?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya. Bukan! Bukan tidak percaya. Ia hanya masih penasaran dengan Kyungsoo yang akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada saat kelulusan.

"Itu kau. Orang yang aku sukai itu kau. Dan aku berniat mengutarakannya padamu setelah kelulusan. Karena aku takut. Aku takut kau…"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyelasikan kalimatnya. Ia malah semakin menangis dan terisak.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia sekarang. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu, dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang basah karena air matanya.

"_Uljjima_…" Ucapnya lembut. Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo. "Ternyata selama ini kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi kita sama-sama takut dan akhirnya salah paham." Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan rona merah di sekitar pipi dan hidungnya.

Tuk.

Kening Jongin bersentuhan dengan kening Kyungsoo. Bisa Jongin lihat wajah cantik itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini. "Jadi… bolehkah aku?" Bisiknya lembut.

Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya tertutup. Dan…

CUP

…saat itu juga dapat Kyungsoo rasakan jika sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, sementara Kyungsoo kearah yang berlawanan. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Ini… adalah yang pertama untuknya.

Dan dia, melakukannya bersama Jongin. Seseorang yang dicintainya.

Melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang Changmin lakukan waktu itu. Membiarkan Jongin menyapa bagian dalam rongga mulutnya dan hanya menikmati sapuan lembut Jongin.

Iya…

Mereka saling mencintai.

_Terimakasih, Sehun, Luhan…_

**.**

**.**

Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang ia sangat tau kalau itu adalah pintu apartemen Luhan.

Tangannya terangkat ingin menekan bel, namun kembali turun setelah beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Ia takut Luhan akan marah ketika bertatap muka dengannya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun berdiri.

Keraguan menguasainya.

Cklek.

Saat itu juga Sehun terlonjak. Sekarang, dihadapannya adalah gadis manis yang sangat ia rindukan. Gadis manis yang sudah menemaninya selama satu tahun terakhir sebagai seorang kekasih. Gadis manis yang selalu bersemangat dan mendukungnya. Dialah Luhan.

"S-sehun…" Lirih Luhan.

"Lu…"

GREP

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun sampai kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya. _Luhan tidak marah?_

"Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya… aku hanya…"

"Cukup, Sehunnie! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Bukan kau… Bukan kau yang salah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu dan berbicara keras. Aku hanya terlalu emosi…" Potong Luhan. Ia semakin erat memeluk Sehun. Menangis di pelukan pria itu dan terisak kencang.

Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya membalas pelukan Luhan. Mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya lewat elusan itu.

"Maafkan aku yang memilih untuk lari jika aku menjadi Jongin. Tapi sebenarnya aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku waktu itu. Aku mungkin akan lari, tapi aku tidak akan kabur seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan. Dan jujur saja, aku akan memilihmu untuk segala hal. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk segala kemungkinan." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan hanya terisak. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sehunnie…" Isak Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Maafkan aku juga, Lu. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecupi kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan berhenti menangis walaupun sedikit terisak.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Luhan benar-benar merindukan pria tinggi dengan kulit putih itu. Merasa terbius oleh tatapan lembut Sehun, Luhan berjinjit dan Sehun yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

Cup~

Bibir mereka menyatu. Saling bertautan dengan sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Seminggu lebih tidak bertemu, membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berbaring berdua di ranjang milik Jongin. Ini sudah larut malam, dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memilih pulang. Lagipula, Jongin tidak mengijinkannya pulang sendirian jika ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dan ditambah Jongin yang tidak bisa mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang karena kepalanya yang masih saja pening dan sakit pada luka lebamnya.

Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan. Tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tenggelam di dada Jongin.

Tidak.

Mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan malam ini. Mereka tau dengan usia dan status mereka. Mereka hanya ingin seperti ini saja. Lebih nyaman dan juga memberikan kenangan tersendiri di ingatan mereka masing-masing.

"Soo…" Panggil Jongin.

"Hm?"

Sangat terasa di kepala Kyungsoo jika Jongin membuang nafasnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Myungsoo? Kau… berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Sama seperti Luhan, telinganya juga mendengar berita yang sama bahwa Myungsoo berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Kabar dari _Visual_ sekolah itu tentu saja menjadi perbincangan hangat.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin diam. Ia tau kalau Kyungsoo belum selesai berbicara. Jadi ia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, kau tau? Dan sekarang, bukankah aku adalah milikmu?" Lanjut Kyungsoo. Semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat matang saat mengatakannya.

Jongin terkekeh. "Aku tau."

"Sebenarnya, Myungsoo memang mengatakan jika dia menyukaiku. Bahkan dia menyatakannya saat kami hendak jalan-jalan ke Lotte World…"

Jongin menahan nafas. Rasa tidak sukanya menyeruak. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk semua ini. Hanya mendengarkan saja apa yang sedang diceritakan Kyungsoo.

"…Myungsoo benar-benar mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku."

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa? Ah~ Myungsoo sangat tampan, bukan? Dia pintar, kaya, dan dia seorang _Visual_ sekolah. Kau pasti menyukainya." Jongin memotong dengan datar.

"_Anniya_!" Bantah Kyungsoo. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo mendapati kesedihan di wajah tampan itu. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Myungsoo memang tampan, baik, pintar, dan kaya. Myungsoo idaman semua gadis di sekolah. Aku tidak menolak itu. Tapi kau harus tau, kalau Myungsoo tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan satu orang disini." Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya sendiri, bagian di hatinya.

"Ada siapa disana?" Jongin tampak berpura-pura tidak tau.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Ada Kim Jongin yang tampan, Kim Jongin yang dicintai dan mencintai Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat mengatakannya.

"_Aigoo~ kyeoptaa…_" Jongin mencubit pelan hidung Kyungsoo saat melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak imut dan malu-malu saat mengatakan itu barusan.

Saat sedang tertawa bersama, _smartphone_ milik Jongin bergetar di samping bantalnya. Jongin meraihnya dan membuka _email_ yang masuk padanya.

**From : Mr. Odult**

**Subject : Jeongmal Mianhae~ ):**

'**Kkamjong! Maaf sudah memukulmu. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu… Aku harap aku masih bisa di maafkan :v'**

Jongin tersenyum membacanya. Dan kemudian ia tidak membalas pesan itu.

Jongin selalu memaafkan Sehun. Baginya, tidak ada yang salah dari pria itu. Sahabat memang selalu saling mengingatkan, bukan? Memukul adalah salah satu cara dari seseorang agar yang lainnya sadar. Dan itu adalah cara Sehun. Jongin yakin, Sehun tidak pernah berniat berlaku kasar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun. Dia minta maaf karena memukulku."

"Dibalas?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Biarkan saja. Dia pasti tidak akan pulang dan tidur di apartemen kalian bersama Luhan." Jongin mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin… Sebenarnya Myungsoo meminta jawabanku di saat kelulusan. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Temui saja dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jika kau ingin menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu, maka katakanlah. Jika sebaliknya juga katakan saja. Jangan membuat seseorang berharap yang tidak pasti padamu. _Arra_?" Senyum Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau percaya padaku, Jonginie?"

"_Of Course_, Soo…"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Oxford?"

"Soal itu…"

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berajalan. Tidak terasa, waktu ujian sedang mereka lewati saat ini.

Sehun dan Luhan yang mengetahui jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus merasa senang. Mereka berjanji akan merayakan itu jika kelulusan nanti.

Jongin berterimakasih pada Sehun. Atas apa yang telah _couple_ HunHan itu rancanakan sehingga ia menjadi seorang pacar dari Kyungsoo sekarang. Berterimakasih untuk pukulan Sehun karena pukulan itu menyadarkannya dari sosoknya yang pengecut selama ini.

Mereka bersahabat selamanya. Maaf selalu terbuka bagi persahabatan Jongin dan Sehun.

Dan… Oxford.

Ahh~ kali ini Jongin bukan lari, bukan juga kabur.

Jongin sudah mengambil satu alasan dan satu keputusan.

.

Kim Jongin keluar sebagai juara satu, peraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah. Dan Do Kyungsoo peraih nilai tertinggi kedua setelah Jongin. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan berada di 20 besar. Mereka sangat puas.

Pengumuman kelulusan membuat semua siswa menatap lega. Tinggallah mereka memikirkan tentang universitas. Pesta kelulusan akan diadakan seminggu lagi di aula sekolah.

"Kyung… Kau sudah memiliki jawabannya?" Myungsoo bertanya.

Dua orang itu sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Myungsoo meminta jawaban akan pernyataannya waktu itu saat setelah pengumuman kelulusan.

Kyungsoo menunduk. "M-maaf, Myungie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jawabnya.

"kenapa?"

"Aku… aku sudah memiliki seseorang. Dan dia… adalah pria yang sangat aku cintai. Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu dengan mengatakan 'tidak' sebagai jawabanku."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Kyung?"

"D-dia… Kim Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, calon mahasiswa Oxford itu, ya? Lusa Jongin akan berangkat ke Inggris untuk tes masuk, kan? Aigoo~ aku tidak menyangka kalau aku kalah darinya dan tertinggal satu langkah dalam hal mencuri hatimu." Myungsoo tertawa kecil. "_Gwaenchana_, aku mengerti dan aku tidak bisa memaksa." Senyumnya.

"_Gomawo_…" Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Um… Untuk yang terakhir, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya apa yang diminta oleh Myungsoo.

Dan…

Seseorang berdiri menatap Kyungsoo yang memeluk Myungsoo di salah satu sudut taman yang tidak akan terlihat oleh mereka. Dia tersenyum melihatnya.

Dialah Jongin.

Jongin yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo di taman belakang sana.

"Kau yang terbaik, Soo…" Gumamnya dan berlalu dari sudut taman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two Years Later**

**China_**

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Warnanya lebih lembut tapi tidak berlebihan. Sederhana, bukan? Ibu dan Ayah pasti menyukainya…" Luhan mengambil sebuah kertas dari bahan yang bagus dengan bentuk persegi panjang. Memilih salah satu dari lima kertas yang ada.

Sehun, pria di sampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Aku selalu suka pilihanmu, Lu." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mengagguk. "Kartu undangan ini akan kita kirim ke Korea juga, kan? Kyungsoo harus mendapatkannya juga."

Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kyungsoo dan bahkan Jongin akan mendapatkan kartu undangan pernikahan kita. Chanyeol juga akan dapat, begitupula beberapa teman kita saat di _Seoul International High School_ dulu…" Sahut Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" Sehun bertanya. Menatap gadis di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk kembali memainkan kertas undangan yang ada di meja.

"Pastinya aku sangat merindukan Korea. Dua tahun aku tidak berkunjung kesana, dan sekarang aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku lagi di pesta pernikahan kita." Jawab Luhan. "Aku merindukan Kyungsoo. Terakhir dia menghubungiku adalah saat dia diterima sebagai mahasiswa di universitas Daekyung sesuai harapannya. Dan setelah itu tidak ada kontak lagi. Bahkan si Kkamjong melupakan CD Michael Jackson yang aku janjikan dulu." Luhan tertawa mengingat Jongin.

"Si Kkamjong juga… Dia bahkan meninggalkan Korea sebelum kita. Katanya dia senang menjadi mahasiswa Oxford. Tinggal di Inggris dengan _hyung_-nya. Tapi aku sangat senang karena hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Walaupun berpisah dalam waktu yang lama dan jarak yang jauh, mereka tetap menjaga kepercayaan mereka." Sehun bercerita.

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan berada di China. Seperti apa yang mereka katakan beberapa tahun yang lalu, kalau mereka akan kuliah bersama di China, dan keduanya memilih _Tsinghua University China_ sebagai universitas mereka.

Kyungsoo sendiri berada di _Daekyung University Korea_. Dengan kemampuan dan kepintaran yang dimiliknya, Kyungsoo dapat masuk dengan mudah dan selalu berprestasi di jurusannya.

Sementara Jongin, pria itu tetap pada pilihannya. _Oxford University_. Universitas di Inggris itu adalah tempatnya belajar sekarang. Dulu, Jongin memilih Oxford adalah untuk menghindari Kyungsoo, namun sekarang berbeda, Jongin berada di sana karena mimpinya.

Dua minggu dari sekarang, pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan akan diadakan. China, Negara tempat Luhan lahir adalah tempat untuk pelaksanaan sakral diantara keduanya.

Hari ini, mereka memilih kartu undangan dari lima kartu yang sudah disiapkan oleh orangtua Luhan. Dan besok adalah jadwal mereka untuk mencari cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika akhirnya aku menikah denganmu, Sehunnie. Terimakasih…" Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

Mengambil kuliah dua tahun dan setelah lulus mereka langsung menikah karena persetujuan antar keluarganya yang sudah mereka kantongi.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Luhan…"

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata bulat itu sedang duduk menyandar di kasurnya. Tangannya memegangi _iPad_ berwarna biru miliknya, yang layarnya sedang menampilkan foto _close up_ seorang pria tampan.

"Jonginie, lihat. Aku dapat ini." Kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah kertas undangan berwarna _Soft Pink_ itu pada Jongin.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini kartu undangan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Memang kau belum dapat?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku tidak dapat. Atau aku tidak diundang? Ah, sialan! Dasar, mereka sahabat yang benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah. Jelek tau! Umh, mungkin undangannya belum sampai. Kau tau kan China dan Inggris itu sangat jauh?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Kau merindukanku, tidak?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Kau pikir tidak bertemu selama dua tahun lamanya tidak membuatku sedih, huh?"

Jongin terkekeh. "_Aigoo~ nado…_"

"Eum… Kau berangkat dengan siapa ke pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan?"

"Denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan ke Korea dua hari sebelum keberangkatanmu ke China. Dan kita akan berangkat bersama-sama kesana. Kau mau, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin balas tersenyum lembut. "Junmyeon _hyung_ juga akan menikah sebentar lagi. Calon _noona_-ku orang China juga. Namanya Yixing dan dia sangat manis dan keibuan. Sangat cocok dengan _hyung_-ku yang selalu cuek pada kesehatannya." Cerita Jongin.

"Ahh~ _jeongmal_? Pasti mereka sangat manis."

"Lalu, kapan kita akan seperti Sehun dan Junmyeon _hyung_?"

Pertayaan Jongin sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Jongiiiinnnn" Katanya malu.

Jongin tertawa di seberang sana. "Bukankah sepupumu yang di Kanada itu juga akan menikah, ya? Di _CN Tower_? Keren sekali."

"Iya, Kris _Oppa_ akan menikah dengan gadis dari China. Mereka menyewa _CN Tower_ sebagai tempat pernikahan mereka. Mungkin dua bulan lagi dari yang aku dengar dari _umma_…"

"Ahh… Kalau kita menikah, kau ingin menyewa menara apa? _Eiffel_? Atau _Pisa_?"

Kyungsoo kembali merona. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kim Jongin. Cepatlah kembali ke Korea karena aku sudah merindukanmu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Ia terlalu malu jika membicarakan tentang pernikahan.

Jongin tertawa keras sekali membuat Kyungsoo sebal.

**.**

**.**

'_Jika bukan karena Sehun dan Luhan, kami tidak akan seperti ini. Terimakasih… kalian memang yang terbaik.' – (Jongin & Kyungsoo)_

_._

'_Ahh kami akan menikah! Kami salut dengan pasangan itu yang mampu bertahan dengan jarak dan waktu yang sangat ekstrim. Kami pacaran, kalianpun ikut pacaran. Sekarang kami akan menikah, apakah kalian akan mengikuti kami? Haha…' – (Sehun & Luhan)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Fiuh~~**

**Selesai :D**

**Gak nyangka ya… Aku udah bikin chapter endingnya ^^**

**Jelek? Aku tau.**

**Mengecewakan? Aku juga tau.**

**Nyesel pernah baca? Gak apa-apa, aku juga tau kok.**

**Nyesel pernah follow dan review? **_**It's okay… I know.**_

**Sejujurnya, aku tau ini buruk banget. Aku gak tau kenapa endingnya malah jadi gaje. Apalagi pas moment Kyungsoo-Jongin di video call. Pernikahan HunHan juga itu diluar ide dan konsep. Itu berjalan sesuai tangan yang menari diatas keyboard =_=**

**Aku siap menerima bash atau apapun dari readers-deul yang merasa kecewa ): #pasrah**

**.**

**Big Thanks ::**

**Ulfarafida / Lee Yooki / dokyungsoo21 / hyejin96 / regitata / RirinSekarini / KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH / Lalala Kkamjong / atikakaSR / HyunRa / KaiSa / nobidokaita / dshaiqila / Devia Exost / zoldyk / ChaeNabila / Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw / akenami99 / byunswag / HunHan's Real / ojong odiong / Menantu KaiSoo / ByunBaekshin / Rara / verastef / park sung young / parkchonyal / HaeSan / DoBiDoo / Drabble Wookie / ryarya93 / yamanaka aya / byunpopof / Kang Hyun Yoo / yoo araa / sms / Amortentia Chan / dkartika63 / Regina Moccha Leonarista / indahchoi / RaRa Byun / raesung / VS-125 / lee kaisoo / DianaSangadji / IkaIkaHun11 / Pecinta Crack Pair / baby reindeer / KyungIn. Kim / febriafar / All Guest / All Silent Readers / Dan semuanya yang udah dukung ff ini dari chap 1 sampai selesai ^^ Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat dan gak kesebut *author emang ceroboh***

**.**

**Sipokeh…**

**HunHan Attack setelsai…**

**Tinggal lanjut buat ff aku yang judulnya 'Perfect' ^^v**

**Lanjut buat ff BAP yang Humanoids [chap ending] sama New Mission [chap ending]. Lanjut buat chapter terakhir dari SDS juga yang tercampakkan /?/ begitu saja #plakk**

**Untuk sekarang, aku gak akan bikin ff baru. Mau bikin kelar ff chapter yang belum selesai ajja dulu :D gak nyangka, story-ku udah 70 ^^ seneng banget. Aku mesti apa yaa? O.O**

**Terhitung dari akhir januari saat aku gabung di FFn dengan pen-name EarthTeleport, 8 bulan aku di screenplays.**

**Makasih banget readers-deul. Love you all…**

**Dengan story yang kebanyakan KaiSoo, ada seseorang yang manggil aku si 'Ratu Fluffy KaiSoo'. Ah, jinjjayoo… Aku bener-bener seneng ^^**

**Aku memang belum se-profesional author senior, tapi aku selalu berusaha. Aku mungkin gak akan pernah bisa nulis ff rated M, tapi aku memang gak ahli disana. Aku mungkin si penulis fluffy, tapi aku gak maksain diriku buat nulis yang aku gak mampu. Sedatengnya imajinasi ajja, maka aku akan share.**

**Udah di baca ajja aku seneng banget, apalagi review ^^**

**Kalian emang yang terbaik!**

**Makasih buat ucapan GWS, Hwiting, Daebak, dll-nya :D**

**Yang butuh sequel nanti ajja ya :P Hiatus? Kemungkinan~ :V**

**Oke oke. Cukup sekian…**

**Aku berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua dukungan di HunHan Attack ^^**

**Gomawoo *deepbow***


End file.
